Time Inconruous
by KeJae
Summary: What would happen if time crossed over and the characters got to meet themselves from the future? Would the future versions have good things to say? How would the past characters react?
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck versus Chuck**

* * *

Time is how we measure the progress of existence and events in relation to past, present, and future, but when time doesn't stick to its usual pattern of progression, it is incongruous. This is a story of time being incongruous where the present and the future collide between two locations, into one time, for a time changing experience.

* * *

In a not so distant future, of only half dozen years or so, a man stands speaking to his wife.

It is a normal discussion about their plans for the future and where there old friend will fit into it. Circumstances have revealed that he isn't dead again and will be intruding on their lives once more. They wonder what this will mean due to their past relationships with him and how long they will have to figure it out before he disappears into the great unknown again.

He is special, so they are willing to try, it is the how to treat the situation that has them puzzled. Do they simply address the past bluntly and move on to the future? Or should they be more delicate by trying to ease him in as the friend he once was?

There are some rough spots in the past that make it difficult to choose. For instance, when he kept trying to pursue a relationship with Sarah, or when he kept shoving Intersects into Chuck's head, even after there were kinder means of having him protect it.

They couldn't go back into the past to undo Bryce's actions… but could they go back into the past to change their reactions?

* * *

Back to the present, the Bartowsi family and friends weren't doing anything special. They were simply sitting around the living room and playing a game.

It was a favorite game where they took turns guessing at each other's answers to personal questions like interests, perspectives, and feelings. A familiar question had been drawn in respects to Chuck and the situation had begun an old familiar discussion… about how horrible a friend Bryce Larkin turned out to be.

Chuck dwelt on the betrayal, Ellie was focused on how he got him kicked out of college and broke his heart, Morgan berated how he had lied and stole his best friend's girl, while Devon generally supported all of the opinions. There wasn't anything new to the conversation, simply a revisiting of old reasons since the question had been about who Chuck hated the most.

* * *

No one noticed at first. Two conversations were occurring and two Chucks were discussing in two different times. Then they collided.

* * *

It's difficult to say who noticed first, just that once he was noticed, it was quickly obvious that a second Chuck had appeared in the room. The conversation quickly died off as a stutter on shocked lips while the appearance of an older, more mature, Chuck was taken in. He stood in slacks and a white shirt of the Nerd Herd uniform, like the present Chuck, but he had a fancier watch, shorter hair, and a very different air about him.

He looked around in wonderment as his mind slowly caught up to the change in his surroundings. Then curious, he cautiously turned around to see if he was alone or not.

"I guess the answer to that question is a 'yes.'" He muttered mysteriously to himself.

Looking at their faces, he sees the combination of shock, fear, and curiosity as to how a second Chuck seems to have simply appeared before them. Seeing the group staring at him, he seemed to vaguely recollect such a meeting from the other side. Almost like a dream that happened a long time ago.

The game is familiar, and the answer drawn on Chuck's game piece tells exactly what the topic is. Sighing in response to his observations, Chuck says, "You know, you're going to have to get over hating Bryce eventually, you might as well get over it now."

The entire group speaks at once, "No way…," "Why, after what he did…," "What makes you an authority…," "Um, how did you get here?"

Pulling up a seat, Chuck began to answer the questions.

"First, I am Chuck, but apparently I am back in time. How, I have no idea…"

Morgan input, "If you have no idea, then how do you know that you are back in time and not in some alternate universe?"

"Because I remember this. Not clearly, more like a dream from years ago, and not until I was standing here looking around the room again." There was a struggle to his explanation, but not as much as they expected.

"What about Bryce?" Chuck still wanted to understand his friend's betrayal. Maybe this version of himself from the future could help?

Focusing on himself, Chuck began.

"There is so much that I want to tell you, but for reasons not to be expressed, I can't. Instead, I'll share ideas or generalized versions to help you understand the future, and I hope that when it counts, you'll understand what I'm telling you."

He paused and watched as they all nodded, shifting position like he was about to tell them a story.

"To understand why you should stop hating Bryce, you should know that his actions were done with your best interests in mind."

Putting up a hand, he forestalled their arguments.

"I know that it really doesn't seem that way, but someday you'll know the details and understand how that is." Then he shifted position as well to be more comfortable for a longer conversation.

First, I'll explain a little bit about who he is, but you'll need to stop picturing Bryce as the strong person you remember, because he leaned on you more than you did him.

Going back before you met Bryce. He had his own messed up family history. A background where his father betrayed and abandoned causing circumstances where his mother lied to him for his own safety. At eighteen, Bryce learned that he knew nothing of his real identity, where he came from, not even his own name.

Then he went to college where he met you. You are innocent, honest, and you have integrity. He leaned on you for support and relied on your example to move forward and created a life for yourself based on who you are instead of dwelling on your family's problems. Those qualities in you are the reasons that he holds you to such high regard and expectations. You were the only person that he considered his real friend whom he could trust completely.

During junior year, he got the chance to recreate his old dream. Growing up, he lived to be a hero through working in law enforcement. When he got the opportunity to live a version of that, he grabbed it.

When senior year came around, Bryce's position allowed him to see danger coming your way. They brought promises of nothing but darkness and destruction, and he couldn't let them take you.

You see, that wasn't just some stupid test given to check if you had paid attention during class, it was a test to see what you could do, and your abilities surpassed decades of students. Before you, a ninety-eight percent retention score was unheard of. With such a valuable asset on campus, the word quickly got around before spreading out to every major recruiter's bosses… you were a wanted man, and by some of the most dangerous people in the world.

The test was the key to bringing all of the danger, so the test had to be taken out of the picture. With the results in the hands of people around the world, discrediting it was the only option left.

Unfortunately, taking you off of the known radars took you off of others. That is where Jill came in. She was given the same ultimatum by the opposition. Get rid of you herself, or others would take actions that would ultimately get rid of you permanently. Like Bryce, she chose to get you out of the line of fire the surest way possible, even though it hurt you and destroyed your relationship.

For years you have been sitting around here lamenting what your best friend and cheating girlfriend did, but one sacrificed his only friend while the other sacrificed her love in order to keep you safe and the man you are."

For a few moments, there was silence as his audience absorbed the information. While some didn't look entirely convinced, Chuck was quietly thinking.

"So… Bryce didn't betray so much as he protected me? And Jill… she was simply 'getting rid of me' too? Does that mean that she never cheated on me with Bryce?" His questions had an air of doubt to them as he struggled to change the beliefs that he had carried for years. Still, hope was creeping in and if anyone could get Chuck to pull it together, who better to do it than Chuck himself?

"Why would you defend him? How do you even know if this story was true, you can't trust Bryce as a source?!" Morgan was not giving up the battle easily and fortunately, future Chuck had the evidence to back his words.

Expecting this reaction, Chuck provided valid proofs. "Morgan, I didn't get any of this from Bryce. I'm basing my information on a recording, government files from four organizations, records from the opposition, word of multiple agents, my own observations, and Jill's word… which isn't necessarily as trust worthy as you might think, but it matches everything else, so I'll go with it." With that battle won and Morgan currently silenced, Chuck turned to himself. "Yes Chuck, they both protected you with their actions and Bryce wasn't directly involved with Jill's actions. I mean, his removing you from the target list caused her to have to protect you, but he didn't cheat with her and he wasn't involved in her breaking up with you."

* * *

The conversation could have gone on all night, but Chuck decided to put an end to it as he remembered watching himself do once upon a time. After all, he was going to be around for a time which would give him opportunities to have private conversations with each and every one of them.

Once it was settled that he was going to be around, the people of the present worked together to get things picked up, future Chuck settled in as a guest, and themselves off to bed for the night.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, future Chuck found himself feeling rather odd. Sure he was waking up on his couch, but he hadn't been in this setting for years.

As he lay there, he started thinking, comparing his life as he remembered it to what he was living now. Going through the memories, he discovered how it had come to evolve around Sarah.

It started with a beautiful girl who saw past the damaged shell, and saw the potential within. Over the years, she repeated her belief in him that he was a real spy, hero, and able to do anything that he put his mind to. Her support had helped him through the hard times. In return, he provided her a safe landing place, the structure of what having a loving family and loyal friends was like. Slowly, they began to revolve around each other as their needs for support drew them to each other. Then when the attraction was strong enough, they came together in marriage and began to build a life together. Now he had a wife, a home, a job he loved that helped others, his friends by his side, and his family together. Really, he was grateful for the future that he had to look forward to now, that he himself had to return to… he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Soon enough he was disturbed from his thoughts.

Ellie was up and getting ready for a shift so she invited him to join her for breakfast. She had some things that she wanted to discuss with him in private.

Joining her in the kitchen, Chuck helped himself to a bowl of cereal and sat down with her to eat.

"So you got over Jill? What happened to bring that about?"

Thinking as he tried to nail down the exact moment when that happened, he decided to tell her some of the story. "Remember when I said that she was working with the opposition?"

Ellie nodded. "They tried to recruit you also, and she protected you?" She seemed doubtful, but she waited for him to explain.

"Yes. Her father's best friend pressured her into joining the organization and like most organizations would, they gave her a reason to believe that she was on the side of right. That was why she didn't stop them from trying to recruit me, and only tried to protect me when it was obvious that I was in danger.

Years later, still a few years yet to go, we met up again. A part of me was glad to have the lost opportunity of seeing how our relationship would have turned out, but then I discovered that she worked with the very same people who I was fighting against. She scared me as this wasn't the same person that I knew back in college. Due to the circumstances, I had to play dumb and continue to see her for a few days until the agents were able to figure out who she was working with. Finally, she tried to shoot my future wife in the back… that was the last straw. I trapped her myself and turned her over to the agent she was about to murder.

The upside of her being in the picture was that I finally learned the truth of her actions, she saved my life from her handler again, and she later helped me to save dad's life. She's still out there somewhere, having escaped…"

Forgetting to eat for a moment, Ellie focused on the part of the story where her brother mentioned that he was married. "You're married! I'm so happy for you Chuck!" She squealed as she insisted on giving him a hug.

Embarrassed, Chuck simply waived his hand at her and revealed his ring. "It was unintended, and rather ironic, how we met. By messing with my life for the second time, Bryce brought me into contact with his girlfriend. For a time she was in love with both of us, he had a hard time letting go as he had no one else, and I didn't feel like there was anyway a girl like her could love me with him for competition. In the end, she loved me more, he cared too much for both of us to mess with her choice once she settled, and I learned that she needed me for who I was. In my time, we have a home where our families are welcome to drop in and our friends are frequent visitors."

Finishing her food, Ellie enjoyed their conversation and the pictures it painted. When it was time, she hurried off to work.

* * *

Later, the Chucks and Morgan were driving in to work and discussing their story as to why another Chuck was going to be accompanying them for a few days.

Being the senior person present, future Chuck took the lead. "It's probably best that I use an alias while I am here. That would reduce the confusion of us both going by Chuck, and it would separate us as being two different people to the general public. I think I'll use a variation of my Carmichael alias… how about Levi Carmichael? Our cover story should be that I am a person who happens to look like you and we met by accident… online? We've been chatting for months and I decided to come visit you without warning. There are holes in it, but I suppose we could redirect enough to keep people from believing that I am a time traveling version of you."

Morgan filled in a few details that he felt should be included while Levi drilled it into the other's heads what to call him and how to act around him.

Arriving at the Buymore, Chuck and Morgan led the way while Levi walked along acting as if he had never seen the place before. Some awkward conversations later found Chuck and Levi reclined behind the Nerd Herd with Morgan hanging out to chat.

"So what is my future like, am I still in the picture or has Bryce stolen Chuck?" Morgan seemed to be feeling a bit left out and resentful of all of the Bryce talk that had occurred the previous night.

With a reassuring look, Levi settled some of his fears. "You're the same place that you have always been Morgan. We work together, we play video games together, and you'll always be my first best friend."

"Take that Bryce!" Morgan muttered while doing a conquering motion.

"Remember Morgan, Bryce is also my best friend. The difference is that you came first and he came second." The remark had no effect on Morgan's superiority complex so Chuck continued. "Morgan, you are going to have to work with Bryce in the future and he will be involved in my life so please stop your rivalry with him. After all, he causes the chain of events that makes me owner of two companies where you manage one and are an equal member of the team in the other. Our lives change in ways that matures us for our futures. I am even married and you're engaged."

Suddenly a thought crossed Levi's mind and he laughed. In response to the questioning glances, he described the thought. "Things are different in the future. Right now you're kind of like the hero before the comics. Then Bryce causes it, with 'it' being the situation that turns you into a hero, and puts you into a life of secrets and scary situations. Eventually, you get used to your new life and other people get to know your secret until you work with all of your closest family and friends. As a team, you fight off the bad guys and support each other through the hard times. You know, you really could have a comic book character designed after your family's crazy invention." Finishing, he could see that Chuck and Morgan were struggling to believe him.

They were finding it easier to think of him as another person or an alternative version from another dimension. Morgan growing up and maturing while Chuck becoming comparable to a comic book hero? That seriously wasn't possible!

Remembering what it was like to be in their shoes. Levi let them build their defenses as they needed them to keep from being overwhelmed by what they were going to experience in time. Still, he hoped that his words would help to smooth over the future by creating a foundation for them to understand what was going to happen.

With a few exceptions caused by Levi's presence, the day generally passed by like any other slow, boring day. There were the usual customers to assist, Jeff and Lester's creepiness to avoid, and all of the inquiries of whether or not they were twins. Still, it past soon enough and they headed for home.

* * *

It was late that evening, when Ellie had gone to bed, Chuck and Morgan were in the back playing games, and Devon was left sitting on the couch watching a show with Levi. As he wasn't watching the show so much as thinking, Devon decided to have some conversation with Levi alone.

"What happens with the family in the future Levi?" Devon is concerned with where he will be in the future picture and he speaks what is on his mind.

Knowing what he actually meant, Levi answered. "You aren't going anywhere Awesome. My girlfriend and I spend hours digging through a dumpster to find your grandmother's ring when it gets stolen, dad is there to walk Ellie down the aisle to meet you, and mom is there to hold her hand when your first child is born. Those may be special mile markers in your relationship with Ellie, but you'll always be my 'awesome' big brother."

Relieved, Devon decided to ask another question. "Back in college, you had all of these plans to be a computer engineer, and after everything that happened, you ended up working at the Buymore. From what you say, it sounds like you get back on your feet, but why were you still wearing a Herd uniform when you showed up?"

Smiling, Levi leaned in. "The secret Devon, is that I have three jobs really. I own the Buymore and continue to work as the Nerd Herd supervisor for appearances sake. Then the other two jobs involve my freelance business and official work based on what I do for the government."

Surprised, Devon asked how he got into working for the government.

"Bryce may have introduced me to the work, but along the way I found dad, mom, and learned that more people in my life were connected to it than I thought. Over the years, it has become a sort of family business with our Bartowski family, my wife's family, and my closest friends all getting involved at times. Who wouldn't want to do it? I mean, it's an adventure, we help people on a 'saving the world' kind of scale from time to time, and it's amazing what you discover about yourself and the world around you. I've learned and gained so much…"

Devon was obviously proud with his declaration of "Awesome bro!" But he wanted to know about the Bartowski parents, what about them?

Frowning, Levi evaded saying too much. "Mom and dad both work for the government too. They each reached a point where they had a decision to make which led to them leaving. Either they came home and brought danger, or they left and took the danger with them.

Bringing me into contact with dad is one of the reasons that Bryce eventually does what he does, and later dad gave me the details needed to help mom escape the trap that she is in."

With food for thought, the conversation wound around to an end before Devon left Levi the couch for the night.

* * *

After Levi had been around for a few days, Ellie decided that they should go out and simply enjoy an evening with him like he was a guest instead of interrogating him at every opportunity.

Morgan suggested their usual favorite of sizzling shrimp which was agreed to by the others.

It was a fairly normal evening with a simple family group sitting around enjoying good food and even better company. There were the usual jokes about Levi and Chuck being twins, chatter about their days, and other forms of general conversation.

The entire evening Chuck was thinking about how the restaurant would someday have its connections to the Triads and wondered if there were any associations yet. It turned out that it did.

Their evening was coming to a close and the waiter was getting their bill when a group of men entered the building dressed in black with their faces covered.

Levi ordered his group to stand down as he would handle the situation. Watching, he discovered that the men were a bunch of idiots looking to rob the patrons in order to start trouble with the Triads.

Rolling his eyes, Levi flashed and moved into action. He used chop sticks to stop the cocking mechanisms in the hand guns, knives to throw at perps a crossed the room, while using general combat and gymnastics to get around the room and defeat his opponents.

It was quite a show for his family and other patrons who weren't used to seeing people break into action like that outside of movies.

When he had finished fighting down the attackers, he asked the employees for zip ties to bind them until the police could arrive. Then leaving the men in a line along the wall, he turned to his audience and requested that they not divulge anything about him being the one to take them on. "Say it was a man in a mask who flew in from the back and quickly disappeared."

A few of the patrons were thrilled to return the favor by keeping his secret, while others were too scared to care.

Before anyone could respond to him, the police were entering the front and when they turned back to where he had been standing, Levi was gone. He had disappeared as quickly as he said to say he had. One moment he was there, and the next he was gone.

Eventually, the others were released from giving their statements and were free to go home. As they were leaving the police station they turned a corner to nearly run into Levi.

He had been following them from a distance and was waiting at a convenient location to head home with them.

They were full of questions and inquiries. "Where did you learn to fight like that? "What were you thinking, what if they shot you?" Wow! That was totally awesome!"

Chuck was rather quiet. He was somewhere between being amazed at the skills that Levi had displayed, and not believing it even though he had seen it. There was a reason he was distancing himself from this hero in front of him, there was no way that he could ever be someone like that, do something like that. Levi must have come from an alternate universe no matter what he said about remembering this trip back in time from Chuck's perspective. It wasn't possible for them to be the same person.

Levi knew the general idea of what he was thinking and reflected on how much they all reacted like they did the first time they discovered it before (or was this the first time which would make the other time the second?). Chuck didn't believe that he could be the person he was, Devon thought it was 'awesome,' Morgan was thrilled, and Ellie was worried about his safety.

Not wanting to alarm them further, Levi was careful in how he responded. "I learn a lot in the future Morgan and dad had a… tool that helps with that. They didn't even fire a shot Ellie, I am trained to handle situations like that. Just wait Awesome, there is a lot more to see in the future. Relax Chuck, you won't become me overnight, although you would be surprised how much you turn out to be like me on your first night out… never mind. It's going to be okay Chuck so don't worry about comparing yourself to me as you aren't me yet."

By the time they got home the whole group was exhausted and ready to call it a night.

Laid out on the couch, Levi knew that tomorrow would be his last day here, time to get his goodbyes in order.

* * *

The next morning the group was milling around getting breakfast when Levi's phone vibrated.

He pulled it out and glanced at it with a perplexed expression. Why was his phone receiving a text from Bryce? The Bryce of the present and he weren't on speaking terms… unless his phone was receiving texts from the future?

That was a puzzling thought. What was he supposed to say to him? "Sorry, I can't help you with your case at the moment because I am in the past." Bryce would have him committed. If he tried though, he could easily bring up the Intersect as it sounds crazy but is completely real.

As he sat there staring at his phone the others started to look at him. Noticing, Levi told them what was going on. "Bryce from the future texted and my phone received it. The problem is what do I say to him in response?"

"Wow, that isn't something that I would think possible." Ellie gave him a big eyed look of surprise.

"I didn't either, but then I do vaguely remember watching myself have a conversation with future Bryce… or was it also current Bryce? Maybe I _should_ tell him that I am in the past?" Deciding to see what that conversation had been about, Levi went about sending the message.

When his phone received the response a few moments later, he blinked.

The first text was from the future Bryce, but the second was from the current Bryce… and he was rather confused. Why after three years of silence was Chuck suddenly texting him something about being in the past?

Levi responded. "I'm from seven years in the future and somehow transported to the past/present." He clarified for Bryce.

As expected, Bryce didn't believe that he had traveled through time.

In order to get through to him, Levi went over some facts that the current Chuck couldn't possibly know. "I know that you are CIA and currently undercover as Neal Caffrey (I look forward to meeting your other friend Peter and your criminal mentor Mozzie)."

"Seriously!" Bryce didn't know what to think of that, but as current Chuck knew nothing of those details there was definitely something to this time travel thing. "Any chance you'll tell me about the future?"

"Seriously. You saved my life from project Omaha in college, my dad created the Intersect and recruited you to help him protect it, and someday you will send it to me." He further pushed the fact that he was a time traveler by referring to things that had happened and something that was yet to come.

"No wonder you hate me so much." Bryce's feelings on knowing that Chuck not only hated him for his past actions, but that he would justifiably hate him for actions yet to come was rather clear. Even in the simple texted words Chuck could almost hear how sad Bryce was.

"Yes I am mad at you in the present, and I will continue to be mad at you into the future. Eventually I will understand, get over it, and forgive you. These are just some rough years before we get things worked out. I owe you a huge thank you for everything that you have done and continue to do." He tried to comfort Bryce by telling him that he would forgive him.

Bryce seemed to relax with that. He was relieved to know that things would work out between him and Chuck. In the meanwhile, there was time travel to talk about…

"Wow, so time travel is really possible? Of all of the places that you could go you chose to go seven years into your past?"

"Apparently, and I didn't choose where to go or when. I was simply at home in a conversation when I suddenly found myself back in time. How, why, and all of the other questions? I don't know."

"Cool. I don't really know what to say though." Bryce had a lot that he wanted to say, he just didn't know which thing to say or how to say it.

"Like I said before, I'll get over it eventually. Don't worry Bryce. We're still friends in the future." Bryce was still nervous about what ground their friendship was standing on and he wanted them to have some free conversation. He missed that. Before Bryce could respond to the first message, Levi whipped out a second message. "I vaguely remember us having an enjoyable conversation, but since I only witnessed it, I have no idea what we talk about."

Changing the subject to picking up some of their old jokes, Bryce got onto safer ground and they felt freer by ignoring the awkwardness of their present status. Both of them calmed down and had that great conversation that Chuck had once witnessed.

While they were texting, Levi went about his day as had become his routine.

* * *

Later that evening Levi knew that his time was running out. He requested that the group settle in the living room so that he could say goodbye.

"What, you're saying goodbye?" They all wondered why he had to go for a moment. Then they remembered that he had a wife, friends, work, and that his life was all waiting for him in the future. Besides, they would see him again everyday (ish) until he became the man that was standing in front of them.

"I'll be going back to the future shortly so there are a few last minute things that I would like to say.

First Ellie, I promise that our family will be together, happy, healthy, and growing. We will learn why our family fell apart as it comes back together. Don't worry, we'll be okay.

Awesome, life will be just that. We get to work together to save lives in so many ways. At least a few times we literally work together as a family team. The future is going to be very interesting.

Morgan. You are my best friend and some day you will be my brother in name only. Eventually you and Ellie find means to get along, but you will never be anything more than family through friendship."

Looking pleased, Morgan seemed to think that he could change the future if he tried. (His expression screamed hope and his eyes danced at Ellie).

Shrugging apologetically at Ellie, Levi tried to distract Morgan from that line of thought. "For the record Morgan, I said that you were my brother in name only as a family friend. Besides your girlfriends and fiancé are a little more dangerous… okay one of them is more dangerous, but that is because she is a spy, so…"

The look on Morgan's face said that he was imagining himself as a miniature version of James Bond. He was in another world so Ellie was safe, for now.

"You have all been worried about me for years. What would I do with my future, would I get over Jill, and so many other questions. The thing is that I turn out just fine. I am married to an amazing woman, when I go to work I have my closest friends by my side, and each night I have my own home to return to. There are times when things don't look so good. Like when Bryce comes into the picture again, or when mom gives her gift for missing my tenth birthday.

All of this that I am sharing is hard for you to take in at the moment, but it's the closest that you are going to get to someone setting you down and explaining things. You have to learn most of this for yourself the hard way. I just hope that this will help ease a few problems in the future."

Devon and Ellie sat on the couch with their arms around each other while Chuck and Morgan sat in the chairs to the side. They were thinking pleasant thoughts of the future and looking forward to experiencing it for themselves.

Levi stood in front of them much like he had done that firs day when he showed up through time. The difference was that Levi smiled and flicked his hand in a gentle wave. "Remember the secrets to who you are and what you're capable of being. Until seven years from now…"

Then, the times separated again, and Levi was once again Chuck back in his own time.

* * *

It was weird not having Levi around anymore. He was such a calming presence with his assured outlook, relaxed perspective, and generally happy countenance. While he was with them, Levi had eased their fears of the future, protected them from danger, and told mysterious details of what to expect that made his stories interesting, even though they didn't understand them.

Now they were back to facing the uncertainties of tomorrow alone, despite the knowledge that Levi came from said future.

After all, they each distanced themselves from him by seeing him as Chuck from an alternate universe or as a completely different person. It was difficult for them to look at their Chuck languishing in his pain after Stanford, see the other Chuck smiling as he saved several lives with ease, and think of these two people as being the same person from different times. Who could blame them?

Eventually the circumstances of Levi visiting them became more of an old dream and the mementos were buried in the shadows. It was like they had watched a movie years ago and put the movie in the back of a cupboard to be forgotten by all.

* * *

Standing back in the future, Chuck found himself to be facing a very worried wife.

"What happened? It was like you were standing there and I blinked only to have you gone. There was enough time to worry and fear for you before suddenly you're back! You're wearing different clothes so I know it wasn't just me." She was afraid and panicking as she threw her arms around his neck while burying her tear stained face into his chest. It was only a moment before she needed to look back to his face to ensure that he was indeed still with her.

Holding her close, Chuck simply took in the feeling of standing in his own home with his wife in his arms again. "It's all right Sarah. I was standing here with you when suddenly I realized that I was standing back in the old apartment facing the wall. As I turned around, I found myself facing me, Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan… seven years ago." He dropped his voice lower as he finished until it was just above a whisper.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You traveled through time to see yourself seven years ago? What was that like?"

Chuckling softly, "Like looking at a pathetic reflection. I mean, now that I know what Bryce did for me and finding myself standing in the past seeing what I was like… I was pathetic as I went around pitying myself and dwelling on the past. No wonder Ellie spent so much time trying to get me to pull myself together."

Smiling through her tears, "It can't have been that bad."

Laughing, Chuck shook his head at her. "Remember what it was like when we first met. I couldn't believe in myself, dwelt on how Bryce had betrayed me, wouldn't see that you were falling for me as surely as I fell for you. Then look at that from the perspective of knowing that Bryce saved my life, brought me to you, put my family back together, and that he is alive for us to work through our friendship issues the rest of the way. What is there to complain so much about?"

"When you put it that way, you were rather pathetic." She teased as she leaned into his embrace.

* * *

The next day Chuck texted Bryce to inform him that he was back from the past and that they could resume progress on the case.

"That's a blast from the past." Bryce jokingly referenced receiving texts a long time before about Chuck not being able to help with his case due to being in the past.

"You better believe it. And looking forward to seeing you again, we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, bookmarking/following, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D

I hope I edited the worst of my tense errors out, but there may be some left due to the plot bouncing through time. Just a heads up, the rest of the story also bounces so it might continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter meet Peter**

* * *

 _It has been a year and a half ago today. A year and a half since Neal was shot, died, and left our lives forever._

 _Everything changed after that event._

 _In the office, things are the same and yet, so different. Sure the FBI as a whole hasn't changed just because one CI was killed, but my team and our office have been heavily affected._

 _Personally, I seem to have changed the most. He was my partner, team mate, friend, and honorary family member which makes me the closest to him at work so it is understandable that I would be the most affected. Before Neal, I lived for field work and couldn't stand to be stuck behind a desk all day. Now, I seem to spend a lot more time staring at paper and computers while my agents get to do all the footwork. It's for the best really. I still get out into the field, but I am also more likely to make it home in time for El's dinner with time to relax and play with my son. That is what matters after all, to serve justice and do my duty while still making time for my family. Admittedly, another reason to make it home on time is because I'm not trying to keep ahead of Neal and he isn't coming up with interesting leads to follow. (_ He heaves a sigh). _Even after a year and half, he still finds ways to sneak into my work. For instance, the brass has noticed that we haven't taken any more CIs to be a part of the team regularly, like we did Neal, and I haven't taken an official partner to replace him because Jones can fill the position when I am in the field. No one has made any comment, but I know they have noticed the changes in me._

 _Although the others don't show it as much, they too have felt the absence of Neal in our lives. Jones is the most noticeable when we have important meetings to attend. He has gotten into a habit of always paying attention to his attire to pass critique while brining in one of those fancy coffees that Neal used to encourage. Then before Diana moved to DC she brought a new purchase into the office with her one day. It was a picture of a rustic old bridge which seemed to have a personal connection to Neal for her, because, I asked about it, and she looked sadly over at his desk as she answered. "Someone once saved me from an awkward situation which included entertaining me with a picture like this. It was one of those moments that built our friendship as we each shared a special memory." Even the rest of the team created a memorial of sorts. When the FBI budget allowed for new desks for our department, it was unanimously decided that Neal's old desk would be the new home of the coffee machine June had donated to use when she got a new one for Christmas. Since my old saying had become a common phrase in reference to Neal, I'm not sure who put the sign "Cappuccino in the clouds" on the desk, only that whoever had placed it there, made the right choice._

 _There have been other changes in the team, but they seem to be more of an 'all included' variety involving everyone. One change is that Neal affected our vocabulary. We hardly ever used the word 'allegedly' when talking amongst ourselves before, but now we use it to describe activities outside of the office as well as when we talked theories placing ourselves in the criminal positions for solving puzzles. Another change is that none of us can get ourselves motivate like Neal could with one of his 'reformed criminal versus agents' challenges. Finally, the biggest change that I have noticed is the laughter. It hasn't stopped, but we aren't as light and jovial as we used to be. When Neal was here, he would be annoyed by the quiet so he would do a trick, crack a joke, use 'alleged' stories to give us insight, or do something nice for people to alleviate the tension (usually, unless he was the cause of the situation). Since he has been gone, we continue to laugh, but it isn't the same… nothing is anymore._

Peter turns away from the window and tries to get his thoughts back onto the work he is supposed to be doing. Instead, his eyes find the newly framed picture on his desk. With Elizabeth and little Neal smiling back at him, Peter's mind wonders to the changes that have occurred on his family front.

 _The biggest change in my life since Neal has been gone is the arrival of his name sake. My son might look like me, with his brown hair and eyes, but he acts like his uncle. When he was old enough to crawl, we had to watch were he could get away to which was only made worse when he learned to walk. Then there is his ability to reach and climb things which means watching what is in range and where everything is located. The comparison of sneaking off into trouble and fingers that want what they can't have are rather accurate between the two which makes me almost want to put a tracking anklet on my son… almost. Fortunately, big Neal gave me practice in keeping ahead of an intelligent trouble maker so little Neal isn't as much of an adjustment as he would probably be otherwise._

 _In retrospect El's and my relationship has changed too. We are no longer simply a married couple, but parents as well. Both of us have gotten less ambitious with work allowing it to take a back seat as we would rather invest our time in our home life. This has caused our evenings to change from files and event details to discussing our son's firsts and laughing through dinner before playing on the carpet until bed time._

 _Thinking about my home life reminds me of one aspect that I would like to change. I wish Neal wasn't dead so that I could have reached the planned time of telling him that we were going to name our son after him. His cheerfulness and willingness to encourage fancy coffee would have been nice when El sent me on those late night grocery runs and when little Neal kept us awake through those early nights. Ironically enough, I even wish he was helping Mozzie to coach little Neal on how to avoid being swindled… lessons which included how to be a criminal one-oh-one._

Shaking his head Peter tries to clear his thoughts. There is a new case coming up and, since it is task forced to work with the CIA, a new team mate is coming in to be their liaison between the agencies for as long as necessary. Finally gaining some focus on his work, Peter looks over the agent's file. He is rumored to be a legendary agent with personal talents in computer engineering and art as well as excelling in all of the usual skills of government espionage. The case he is to join them on is destined to be one of those unique and puzzling cases that has always aroused Peter's interest so he is looking forward to it.

Glancing back at the window as he thinks about the case, Peter is surprised. He wonders why he is once again seeing Neal in the reflection. It hasn't happened in a while and this Neal is different. Instead of the usual fancy suit, smirk, and hat trick, this one stands in a suit that looks only a little more stylish than Peter's favorite Brooks and Brothers, there is no hat, and he is flipping a badge awkwardly. Blinking, Peter tries to dispel the image, but it remains as clear as if Neal is standing down in the office.

Turning around, he is determined to clarify if he is really seeing a reflection of Neal, or if his mind is playing tricks on him due to his recent reminiscing. Studying the man below, he comes to the conclusion that he is really looking at Neal alive and in the flesh, but how?

Eager to learn more, he rises up without thinking about it, and walks out to the stairs. As he descends slowly, he finds himself looking at the others to see how they are reacting. Everyone is staring at Neal in disbelief, and the silence is awkward. Looking back at Neal, he can see that he is feeling the weight of the stares, but no one cares to ease his burden as they are too shocked to react any further at the moment.

Then Neal looks up at him. Stopping where he stands, Peter tries to connect what he remembers of Neal's death, with the live man that he is seeing. He can't come up with an explanation, so he remains as silent as the others while he tries to absorb the situation.

Feeling the need to say something, Neal starts the conversation. "Hello Peter. I have a lot of explaining to do… I know. Shall we?" He gestures back up to Peter's office so that they can talk in private.

Frowning, Peter looks around at the other agents in a look that Neal easily interprets the meaning of.

Meeting the eyes of the rest of the team he promises them their turn. "They will get to grill me too, but as my partner and friend, you get first dibs."

Accepting the terms, but not having found his voice yet, Peter nods at him. With a shift of his head he gestures for Neal to follow.

As he walks through the room, the other agents let Neal pass, but their attitudes scream that he has some ruffled feathers to smooth. Noting the reactions for later, Neal simply continues after Peter.

Entering the office, Neal takes his usual seat while Peter closes the door and blinds for privacy before taking his own seat. Staring at Neal, he can't help but remember. His mind flashes back to the fear he felt when Keller said Neal was dying, the worry from seeing that Neal was hurt, and the shock that set in as Neal said goodbye. Although it seems like a blur now, he also remembers identifying Neal's corpse, receiving his personal affects, and crying over his loss from the hallway to the grave and various times since when he has missed him. Having started down the path, Peter also remembers his visits to said grave, just to talk about the missed future that they could have had, the future that has haunted him for a year and a half. Caught in an emotional tangle of curiosity, hurt, and anger, but unsure of which one to feel, he decides to get some answers first. Keeping a blank expression, he begins. "Explain how you did it, why, and why you didn't tell me you were alive until today."

Neal doesn't hesitate to answer as he expected something like this. "First, I am sorry to have had to hurt you like that Peter. There is a bigger story, and I am going to try and fill you in as best I can."

Knowing that Neal is giving him a pause to respond, but feeling like he can't accept the apology yet, Peter simply nods for him to continue. He is still in shock needing time and understanding to come to terms with what is going on.

Hurt, but understanding, Neal presses on. "There are two primary reasons that I faked my death. The first was the Panthers. They have a tradition where they murder all of those closest to the people who betray them, and I couldn't let them go after you and Elizabeth… especially since there was a third Burke on the way. Then the second reason can't be specified until I tell you who I really am."

That statement garners a reaction from Peter as his eyes darken and his posture sharpens. He doesn't like that he named his son after Neal if the man he knows isn't even who Neal is.

Raising his hand to forestall any angry comment that Peter might have, Neal explains. "I'm Neal Bennett and went into Wit-sec as Danny Brooks. The part where the story and truth part ways is when I turned eighteen, so that is where you need to be caught up from." He watches Peter relax some again before following his lead to continue.

"After my conversation with Ellen, I officially left the system, was given my legal name of Bryce Larkin, and went to college. In order to get in to Stanford the Marshalls set me up with scholarships for my academics and my track records. During my time there, I studied computer engineering, minored in art, and met my other best friend Chuck. We connected in the first few weeks over shared computer interests, his honesty, and our messed up family history that he taught me how to deal with through his own problems.

During our junior year a professor called me in to his office for a meeting. He told me that he was a recruiter, we talked, and I signed the contracts to become an agent.

Then senior year came around and changed things again. Chuck is a genius, so it was no wonder that one of his test scores drew bad attention. He was drafted for a joint military and government operation that was tantamount to a suicide mission. There was no way that I was letting him get sucked into that!

In order to protect him, I worked with our recruiter and we set up documents and my false statements that made it look like Chuck had cheated to get such good results. He was expelled taking him off of all the radars, there were more than I knew of, but he hated me for my betrayal.

It turned out that Chuck's father was a secret agent who had been working off grid for decades to protect what he lovingly called his 'third greatest creation.' Since I was willing to take on the entire government to protect his son, he decided I was trustworthy enough to help protect a computer database full of two agencies worth of information. So, for four years I worked with Orion, played Caffrey for my undercover work, and occasionally worked missions with another agent. During that time, there was a civil war raging in the black ops world. On one side you had the current government, and on the other side you had a multi level organization trying to usurp the current regime.

When I was recruited by the CIA, I am told that I drew attention for my athletic skills of running, my academics with particulars in computers, my social engineering capabilities, and my physical appearance. It turns out that the enemy was looking for the same type of recruits, so they went after me too. Their strategy was to hack into my information in order to have me complete their missions while seemingly just doing another job for my bosses.

As soon as I learned what had happened and what it caused me to do, I went to my boss. Since they had pulled me from my Caffrey cover by placing him in prison, Graham decided to turn the tables and tasked me to go undercover as a traitor in operation Sandwall. My first official task with the enemy was to steal the database that I had secretly been protecting for years… and it didn't end well for me, even though the information was kept safe."

Neal's eyes were distant for a moment as he remembers the feeling of being shot and dying; while Peter shudders at the feeling of a chilling horror running down his spine as he realizes that Neal's death could have been real at another time. Clearing his throat, Peter drew Neal's attention back to the story so as to distract himself from thoughts of how things could have gone bad for Neal.

"Sorry." He looked apologetically at Peter. "Anyway, Chuck accidentally rescued me over a year later, I was put back into the field for another two years, and then things went bad again on another round of protecting the database.

Eventually, I was rescued again and Beckman decided that, due to the circumstances, I should go back to being Caffrey for a while. After technically dying in action twice my aliases weren't safe, I had nowhere to go, and rogue agents had betrayed me so many times I hardly trusted anyone. We decided that laying low in the FBI as a CI would be a safe place where no one would look for me. I chose you for my handler because you have a reputation for being an honest man and good agent, like Chuck, so, despite my lack of faith in other agents, I gave you a chance. It was worth it. The risk was high as I was gambling my life on you, but you never let me down.

While I was here secretly working missions hidden as 'shenanigans' with Mozzie or assumed things with my street contacts, Chuck was acrossed the country busy taking down the organization that had caused my technical deaths. Although the leaders and known elements of the groups have been taken down, there are still several traitorous agents at large in the CIA, NSA, FBI, and more… which brings me back to the second reason for faking my death.

Unfortunately, when we worked the Panther case there were a lot of things going on that you didn't know about. The main thing was that the organization that I have mentioned, called The Ring, was spotted with growing activity in the city. Beckman feared that I had been discovered and my presence here would only bring war down on the team's heads. I couldn't allow that. In response, I took the Ring on a merry old International goose chase just like my mentor taught me how to. My reports have been helping map out the remnants of the organization, so the boss felt I was of better use where I was than coming back here for the time being. Then the current case came and I will go into full detail on that in a few days when all of the agents are here and ready to go to work."

Peter is caught between leaning forwards with part of his body as he was curious to learn more about his elusive friend, and leaning back with the weight of the information that he is sharing. The result is that he curves back into the chair before leaning forward on his arms as he listens. "So you have been an agent the whole time?" There is a lot that he would like to talk about from this story, but this feels like the most important one at the moment.

"Yes Peter. So when you teased me and threatened to throw me into prison, it wasn't that much of a threat." He smirks at him in an effort to lighten the mood and hopefully break Peter from the blank state that he seems to be stuck in.

Ignoring the jibe, Peter repeats one of his earlier questions. "How did you do it?"

Sighing, Neal passes him a folder while he answers. "Working with Orion, I learned a lot of things, one of which was how to fake my death. I had never done if for myself, but I have assisted him with it before. The process was as simple as gaining assistance from key people which was easy with official backing, provide evidence with the bullet and blood, poison of a puffer fish for physical reactions, and really good acting. It was hard to watch you react to the situation, but as your life depended on it, I had to." His voice grows harder as he finishes in an effort to hide the emotions.

Suddenly, Peter realizes something. "You said that you technically died twice before and you faked your death with us. Did you have any friends for the last year and a half?"

Neal's silence is the answer that he doesn't want. While he was missing Neal, Neal was off in the world alone knowing that he had friends out there, but not allowed to contact them. It was worse than he thought, so he shivers thinking of the loneliness Neal must have felt and looks sympathetically at Neal, only to find that Neal can't seem to look at him. "I'm sorry Neal."

Jumping in surprise, Neal swings around to look at him. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who left you here grieving for me when I wasn't even hurt!" He is incredulous, what could Peter mean?

"I'm sorry that you were even more alone. The rest of us had each other, but you were completely alone." The words are soft and heartfelt, completely Peter.

Now it is Neal who isn't ready to handle the turn of events, so he redirects Peter. "I'm sure you need some time to adjust to all of this and I would bet you a new tie that Elizabeth would enjoy seeing you home early. Why don't you call it a day while the team takes their crack at grilling me for a while?"

Seeing that Neal isn't ready for things to go back to normal either, he decides to take his suggestion. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Not of the tie, but of going home early while the team grills you." Pausing, he smiles at Neal like he used to when Neal was getting a task he didn't want, but deserved (van detail for instance). Then he continues with what he really wants to say. "I want you at my place in the morning though and I'll give you a ride in. It looks like you get to meet the boy after all and there are some things that I want to share with you."

Smiling, Neal agrees to the deal. "Good, and I would be honored to meet the little Burke. Congratulations again by the way. What did you name him?"

Looking more excited than he has been in ages, Peter is only half listening as he signs off of his computer. "There is a story behind that so the secret will wait until tomorrow."

He refuses to tell Neal anything more so they get up and head towards the door. Before leaving the room, Peter pulls Neal into a bear hug and tells him that he is glad he is alive… even if he didn't turn back up until a year and a half later.

Letting Neal go, Peter puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Neal. I was even before you turned out to be an agent. For some reason though, there is this thought that your 'final secret makes it all worthwhile' running through my head…" He drifts off questioning where the thought stems from before shrugging it off and walking out into the main office.

Standing above the other agents, he calls them to attention. "Neal will take you all into the conference room in a minute to fill you in, but first I want all of you to know that he is getting introduced to my son tomorrow, so no one is to spill the secret before then, you hear?"

They all nod their understanding.

Before anyone can go anywhere though, Neal steps up with a word of his own. "I have something that I need all of you to know. Since Neal and Bryce are both variations of my legal names, there may be times when I need you to refer to me by one or the other in order to keep my identities separate and secure. In the office you can call me which ever you're most comfortable with, but in the field, I'll need you to call me Bryce unless directed otherwise."

Assured that he would get to enjoy his surprise after all, and nodding to Neal in acknowledgement of his statement, Peter leaves the office and heads for home.

Behind him, the other agents evade Neal's questions about the name by attacking him with their own questions of his faked death.

* * *

Peter feels the happiest that he has been in quite a while when he walks through the door of his home a little while later. That feeling only improves with the happy sight that meets him as little Neal and Satchmo hurry over to greet him while El follows closely behind.

Elizabeth is delightedly surprised to see Peter looking happy as it is the best she has seen him in a long time. Greeting him she asks, "Not that I'm complaining, but what makes you so happy?"

Unable to hold it back, Peter's grin grows. "Neal. He is alive!"

As Elizabeth looks shocked, Peter continues. "It turns out that he is the CIA agent we are going to be working with for the foreseeable future. We had a long talk this afternoon and he explained the situations behind his faked death." He pauses a moment to put a wiggling little Neal back on the floor. "Our lives were in danger, so he prevented the Panthers from extracting their vengeance on us, and took an old enemy of his on a wild goose chase. The danger seems to have past for us all, but he is still being cautious by keeping his identities separate."

Although there is no immediate threat, Elizabeth still looks worriedly between Peter and little Neal in a way that goes beyond words.

She is showing concern where it isn't necessary so Peter tries to calm her down. "Don't worry hon. The agent Neal turned out to be is a legend, and the other team we are going to be working with are considered the 'dream team' for field work. They are very protective and won't let anything happen to anyone… and based on some things Neal said, I get the feeling he will be especially protective of me." He kisses Elizabeth trying to reassure her that he will be okay.

Kissing him back, she smiles and tells him that dinner won't be much longer before returning to the kitchen. She isn't entirely reassured so she decides to focus on dinner while trying to get her thoughts in order.

Little Neal and Satcmo have already returned to playing in the living room so Peter finishes leaving his work things behind. Walking into the living room, he picks up little Neal and swings him high causing squeals and giggles to erupt from the little boy. Carrying the laughing child into the kitchen, he stands holding him where he can also talk to Elizabeth.

"Neal is coming over in the morning. I told him that I want him to meet our son. He doesn't know his name yet, so one of the ways he refers to him is 'little Burke.'" Smiling proudly, Peter anticipates getting to see the look on Neal's face as he finally gets to tell him the boy's name.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth loves the giant grin on her husband's face, but a small part of her fears that they might lose Neal for real someday, and then what? Shoving that aside, she decides to try and enjoy the second chance that they have been granted. It turns out that they can still look forward to all of those missed opportunities that Peter has been lamenting. "That sounds great! I'm surprised that you didn't invite him over for dinner." There is a questions there as to why he didn't.

"It was his idea for me to come home extra early and get used to knowing he is around while the team gets their chance to grill him. Come to think of it, he probably also wants us to have some time to talk it over together instead of just dropping back into both of our lives like nothing happened. He is right though. We needed this time for both of us to prepare for his presence again."

Smirking at him with her eyes sparkling mischief, Elizabeth can't help but tease him. "Even though that means giving up your nice quiet 'Neal free' breakfast?"

Laughing in response to the jibe and the fond memory it carries, Peter smiles as he answers. "Yes, even to the point of giving up my 'Neal free' breakfast. I don't want to lose time with him so I picked the next best opportunity. Besides, I think I have missed fending him out of my cereal. Luckily for him, little Neal isn't ready for fake badges yet. Isn't that right, Neal?" He asks the little one as he tickles him into laughing. When he stops, he is pleased to hear the plea for "More!"

Leaving Elizabeth to finish dinner, he takes Neal back to the living room to play until dinner is done.

* * *

Once dinner is finished and little Neal is tucked into bed, it is time for Peter and Elizabeth to settle in on the couch to really discuss Neal's reappearance in their lives.

Peter begins by going through Neal's real history as it was shared with him earlier in the day. Then picking up a sad air, he tells her what he learned about Neal having been killed before in a more literal way and how things had been for him during his absence. "He was alone El. All of his friends who were missing him had someone to lean on and connect to, but he couldn't contact any of us without risking danger to himself and those he cares about."

Ever the practical person, El tries to brighten him back up as she has seen this sad face too much since Neal's passing. "Well he is here now, and perhaps you two can arrange some kind of communication for the future, just in case he has to leave again."

Peter thanks her as he feels hope return with his smile. "There is a reason why I married such a smart woman as you."

Relieved to see him cheerfully relaxed again, Elizabeth hates the questions that are rolling around in her mind. She wants to ask them, but not at the cost of upsetting Peter.

Seeing her internal debate, Peter asks her what she is thinking.

Deciding to be out with it all, she asks. "Do you ever regret taking Neal on as your CI? I mean after the secrecy, deceit, the situation with Kate, the treasure, Keller, the island, his dad, how he cleared your name illegally, faking his death, and every other complication that he has brought into our lives. Do you ever regret taking responsibility for him and the trouble that seems to tag along with him?" That is the big problem that is bothering her about Neal being back. She can't help but associate him with so many things that cause major or minor problems for her family.

Understanding her need to see what he thinks, Peter simply leans back and reflects over the years. Coming to a conclusion, he answers. "No. I don't regret it. He is an agent who was secretly pulling off missions behind the scenes, when we were in danger he was always ready to do what it took to bring us home safely, and he was playing a role to protect more than we could imagine. His actions literally had more lives than we could count hanging in the balance, so sometimes he took risks we didn't like, for gains that we couldn't see. On the personal, front he has been a comrade 'in arms' in more ways than I thought, my best friend, and even an extended member of our family." Getting a thoughtful expression he voices another thought. "Of all of the friends that we have had, he is the only one to be able to understand my love of justice, athletics, and nerdy interests in numbers while also being able to understand and connect with you as an art aficionado with a palate for the finer things in life. How many people out there can understand and connect to both of us in such a way?" He knew that she was associating his presence with the danger and complications that might follow, so he wanted to remind her of the rest of the picture through the love, laughter, and friendship that he also brought into their lives.

Elizabeth understood what he meant. She shouldn't fear Neal for things that he couldn't control, and that they were lucky to find such a friend who was capable of connecting to both of them on such a level while also being a true friend with their best interest at heart. Although the mysteries that the future held still left room for fear to creep in, she decided that she was relieved to have Neal back in the picture. "I know that you're right and we are lucky to have such a friend in our lives…" She didn't say that although Neal couldn't control the situations, they still affected them because Neal was here.

Knowing what she left out, Peter has more to say. "Elizabeth, I know you don't directly blame Neal for all of the things that have happened to us since he has been in our lives. He is just an unfortunate person available to blame so you associate his presence with the bad things. Just remember that it was Adler behind everything with Kate, Mozzie is the one who stole the treasure, Keller has attacked us since before the treasure situation, Neal's own father betrayed him when he was three and only came back into his life to use him, and Neal faked his death to save our lives. None of those things were problems that Neal asked for, but they happened anyway and he reacted as best he could. El, please don't hold things against him that he couldn't control and tried to avoid."

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth smiles at him. "Talk about marrying smart, I'm lucky to have such a smart, caring, and understanding husband." It is something that she has to work on. The association of Neal being connected to trouble has been around since the beginning so it isn't a feeling that she can easily get rid of.

Changing the topic a little bit, Peter decides to mention the strange though that he had had at work. "Today, when I was talking to Neal, a weird thought came to mind. Suddenly the phrase 'final secret makes it all worthwhile' in relation to Neal being an agent started revolving around my mind. Where do you think that came from?"

* * *

Peter blinks, and when he reopens his eyes, things are different.

He is no longer sitting on the couch in the living room, but rather he is standing in the dining room. Looking around, he notices that this is before their kitchen remodel as there is still the wall and swinging door separating the kitchen from the dining room.

Having adjusted to the changes in his circumstances, Peter starts looking around to see where he and El are in this time. Fortunately, the answer is obvious because he is sitting at the table acrossed from him completely absorbed in what looks like the "Neal file."

Although he is pretty sure that he can vaguely remember this happening before, and a little of what happened (or happens for his current self), he still finds himself feeling rather surreal. After all, he was just several years in the future talking to El about not regretting taking Neal on as his CI and the general essence of what he is going to tell himself in just a few minutes, before being transported through time and space to be standing in the next room over in the pivotal time being discussed. He shivers slightly at that thought, but then he shakes it off. It is weird how normal the strange is becoming in his life between friends coming back from the dead, criminals turning out to be secret agents, and time travel; which means there is no telling what he should be expecting next… he might have to pay more attention to Mozzie's conspiracy theories in the future as he never knows when he might find himself in one.

Watching himself study the file, he knows that he won't even realize that he is no longer alone in the room for at least a few more moments. It's funny how much time has changed his perspective on this conversation. Then he was unsettled by watching himself from the future and tried to forget the whole situation as soon as possible. Now he is simply curious of what it is like on this side of the table as he is the one in the know.

He stirs from his thoughts as the other Peter looks up at him only to drop his pen. It is obvious that the man is very confused, but he doesn't feel threatened as the other person appears to be himself.

Then to make matters worse, Elizabeth comes through the door with a cup of coffee for Peter. At first she thinks that Peter is simply staring off into space, but when he isn't distracted by her placing the cup in front of him, she decides to see what has his attention. Looking at the papers, she doesn't see anything to particularly distracting, so she follows his eyes and makes a loud startled sound. _Why is there another Peter standing in the corner watching them?_ Is her random thought, but she asks a different question out loud. "What is going on here?" She asks neither Peter in particular.

Past Peter simply moves his mouth unable to determine what to say, so future Peter decides that the conversation is going to be up to him.

"Apparently, I have traveled through time for some reason. A moment ago I was sitting on the couch talking with El in my time and I asked her a question, only to blink and open my eyes here…" He simply shrugs. The more he thinks about what is going on, the more he remembers things pertaining to himself and Mozzie. It remains surreal, but is taking on more of a repeated dream quality so he simply waits for it to play out.

"How are you taking this in stride?" Elizabeth looks at him in an almost panicked state.

Unfazed Peter answers her. "I faintly remember disappearing with some comment that 'I'll be fine' because someone else travels soon to tell me that I get back okay." He'll have to remember Mozzie's trip because it appears he is going to have to deal with that when he gets back to his own time.

Bringing him back to the present, the past Peter decides to ask him to settle his quandary. "So, if you come from the future perhaps you could answer a question?" He obviously doesn't really believe this is happening. But, he has been puzzling over this decision for weeks so why not get another opinion from a more objective version of himself who had seen the results?

Getting a look on his face like he just answered his own question, Peter smiles. "Well, this explains why this phrase has been running through my head today." Proud to have solved the question he had last asked El, he continues to plant the seeds of the future. "Neal will bring complications and sometimes trouble will follow him, but when his final secret is revealed, it all becomes clear and you know that it was all worth it."

Puzzled, Elizabeth asks him "Why are you smiling as you came up with that?"

"Neal revealed that final secret today, so it's the last big one that I have heard. As we were talking in my office I remember the phrase 'final secret makes it all worthwhile' and have been trying to place it all evening. Oddly enough, it was the question I asked Elizabeth for help solving just before I blinked and travelled. Then as it crossed my mind in answer to your question, I in turn answered my own question." That is one mystery off of his mind.

"You said that he was going to 'bring complications and sometimes trouble would follow' him… do I ever regret this action because it sounds like I'm going to take him on?" Peter continues with his decision to take advantage of his future self whether this is real or not.

"He supposedly does something that gets Elizabeth kidnapped and her life in danger… that is one time that you definitely feel that you are done with him, if not regretting the decision to work with him all together. Then there are times that you have to take responsibilities for your own actions… like running a name which draws attention and gets a member of his family killed. In the long run it is a roller coaster ride with its ups where he is your best friend, partner, and family before it plunges back down into its lows when there is distrust, anger, and deceit. Then as I said earlier, he eventually reveals a secret that shows you were right all along, that he is worth the trouble and heartache, because as much as you suffer, he goes through more in ways that you can't imagine. He is a lot more like you than you will learn for several years to come and even Elizabeth here has to admit eventually that he is the only friend that you have ever had that can understand and get along with both of you on such a deep level of friendship." Peter wishes he had remembered more of this over the years. It would have made going through the distrust with Neal a lot easier because he would have known that it got better. Instead, he knows that he will continue to think that this isn't entirely real, only acknowledge it when Mozzie travels, and generally go on with life like it never happened.

Remembering to be a hostess, Elizabeth offers to get him a coffee too. She feels awkward with this future Peter, so she decides to treat him like a guest because he isn't her husband, but her future version's husband.

Accepting the coffee, Peter remembers that it is his time table. He has until the cup is empty to take advantage of this awkward opportunity to reassure Elizabeth and himself that everything is going to turn out okay even in those moments when they couldn't possibly end well.

Ducking into the kitchen Elizabeth decides to take advantage of the opportunity to get her thoughts straight. When she is confused, she often finds it easier to get her bearings by keeping herself busy in order for the initial emotional reaction to wear off and give her time to intellectually think the problem through.

While she prepares the coffee, Peter is disturbed to have learned one thing. "I get a member of his family killed?" That is worse than getting a person endangered. If they are returned safely, the situation can be moved past, but a death is a permanent problem.

"Yes, and he justifiably hates you for awhile. That is one of those times where you have to admit that the problems in your relationship aren't all because he is a criminal, but sometimes because you are an agent. He eventually forgives you and you regain a lot of the ground that you had lost, but it tempers your actions after that because you have to remember that your actions caused his biggest loss." He hadn't thought about that in a while. It was one of those things where he knew Neal had second guessed the value of working with him. Like Peter though, he had decided to forgive. Looking at the situation in the new light of Neal being an agent, Peter wondered if perhaps there was something that Neal was hiding in relation to that… since he wasn't dead, was Ellen?

Elizabeth walked back through the door and passed him a cup of his own. She was bashful but Peter could tell she had a personal question that she wanted to ask. Remembering what it was and his answer, he couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

"Do we ever have any children?" She barely gets the question out, but it is of great importance to her so she pushes on despite the awkwardness of asking him that.

Smirking, Peter answers her question with double meaning. "We have Neal, and that is all that I am going to say on that matter." He knows that they both want a more detailed answer than that, but it is one surprise that is worth waiting for, so he won't spoil it.

Disappointed, Elizabeth decides that there is something to cause the smirk, but she has no idea what, so she almost heads off to bed to hide her emotions.

To avoid hurting her, Peter decides to tell her about his answer. "I'm not going to say whether we do or not because that is something that you will have to wait and see for yourselves. My answer did mean that we have Neal though. He is alone in the world so we end up being family to him. Sometimes that means he is the little brother who is annoyingly stealing the toy from my cereal box, and other times he is the wayward son looking for direction and support." He didn't tell them that they name their son Neal, so that worked out from his answer too, but they would learn eventually.

The conversation settles into a more general talk about life and work without going into details. Peter and Elizabeth from the past are curious in a way, but they don't know what to ask, and future Peter doesn't want to spoil all of the surprises so he is careful in how he responds to them. Eventually the cup comes to an end, and as Peter places the empty cup back on the table, he says his farewell. When the cup is safely settled, he blinks again.

* * *

Opening his eyes again, he is relieved to see that he is sitting back on his couch in the future. There is a change though. In his absence, Elizabeth had dug through the photo albums to find an old picture of two Peters sitting at the dining room table talking over the Neal file. While she had waited for him to come back, she had set up a few pictures on the coffee table for him to peruse.

He is surprised, he didn't know that she had taken pictures of him so he surmises that it was while she was in the kitchen 'making the coffee' and he was distracted talking to himself about Neal and the future of their partnership.

"You took this while you were in the kitchen didn't you?" He finds the words tumbling out while he stares at the odd image of himself duplicated.

"Yes. It was so bizarre seeing two of you that I had to take a picture to reassure myself that everything was going to be okay… at least to a point. The problem was that I only knew you would be okay until Neal's 'final secret' was revealed and I had no idea when that would be." For years she has had the reassurance that Peter would be okay until the secret was revealed. Now that it is known, she is back to worrying again with a new level of anxiety as little Neal also relies on Peter.

"We'll be okay El. Even without Neal in our lives, we are strong, and now he is back in our lives making us stronger. Trouble may come, but we will stand for what is right and the pieces will fall where they may. It may be unpleasant at times, but then there is no guarantee that everything will be perfect, that is a risk that everyone takes." It is simple logic that can't be argued with.

Looking at the clock Elizabeth decides that they had discussed this enough for one night and it is time to go to bed. "I can't help but fear for your safety when I know that you're going into a situation that could turn hostile, knowing that enemies might decide to go after our son to get to you, knowing that someday we might lose Neal for real in the permanent way, and that isn't even thinking about things like what happened with Keller happening again. There are so many things that could go wrong and I don't want to lose the people that I love, but I also know that you are an agent with or without that badge so you might as well have the badge backed by a team of agents to protect you. Learning that Neal is an agent also, I assume that he is the same. Someday something bad might happen, but there is no point in worrying about it until it happens. For tonight though, we might as well get some sleep, because tomorrow sounds like it is going to be along day."

Agreeing with his wife, Peter helps to close up for the night and they head up to bed.

* * *

The next morning Peter gets up and hurries to get ready as he is looking forward to the coming events. Elizabeth rolls over with a smile and lets him get Neal ready while she snoozes for a change.

Once he is up and has Neal ready to go for the day, Peter settles in with his son and dog to play on the floor while they wait for big Neal.

Later in the morning, Elizabeth is coming downstairs as there is a knock on the door. Letting Neal in, she finds herself taking a moment to absorb the fact that Neal is really standing in front of her alive and well.

"Hello Elizabeth. Peter probably filled you in on what happened, but I should still say this to you in person." He looks up at her intending to look her in the eyes to back the depth of how much he means what he is saying. "I'm sorry about lying to you. I'd do anything to protect you guys, but I still wish that this round didn't call for me faking my death on you."

He looks younger than she has seen him before. Neal is standing in front of her wearing slacks and nerdy T-shirt with the rest of his suit hung over his shoulder. Then she notices the bag of weapons with it and the badge on his belt which reminds her that Peter said he was an agent secretly hiding all along.

"I'm sorry too Neal. Being an agent isn't always about sacrificing everything and working alone to keep your friends safe. As much as I would like to keep my family away from dangerous things, Peter is an agent and I am his wife, so danger is something that we have to take as it comes. Although I appreciate you protecting us, sometimes you have to stand back and get help from friends, so if you ever need us, you know where to find us."

Smiling, Neal looks away with an awkward look on his face. "Thanks El. I'll try to keep that in mind, but hopefully it won't be needed as the worst of the current danger has been arrested…"

Giving him a hug, Elizabeth welcomes him further into the home. Closing the door, she directs him to hang his things up high and safely out of little boy's reach.

With that done, Neal turns around and is greeted with the sight of Peter sitting on the floor surrounded by toys and playing with a little boy. The boy has brown hair and brown eyes like his father, while having a crayon and paper in hand as he draws. Then Neal is greeted by a nervous Satchmo who hasn't seen him in over a year and a half. While he is distracted petting the dog, he doesn't notice that he is being approached by Peter carrying the little lad.

"Neal." Peter smiles proudly as he carries the little boy over to where Neal is standing at the edge of the living room. "Daddy…" The kid laughs at him and Peter only manages to smile wider.

"Peter. Congratulations again you two. He looks like a mini version of you Peter in the eyes and hair with more of El's features… lucky kid. I think he got the better end of the stick." He winks mischievously at El as he teases Peter.

Giving Neal the 'behave' look, El changes the subject by asking her son questions. "Who is he? Do you recognize your uncle?" She coos.

Thinking for a moment, the little guy mimics Peter's thoughtful expression as he considers the answer.

Bouncing him in his arms, Peter tries to help him along. "Come on son. You know this. He's uncle…"

Brightening up the boy shouts "Unca Neal!" before looking to his parents for confirmation.

Elizabeth congratulates him "That's right honey."

Peter simply watches Neal for his reaction to the boy's statement.

Smiling proudly at Peter, Neal meets his eyes and decides to ask the little one directly what his name is as no one else is willing to answer his questions. "Hello, and who are you?"

The little boy shyly leans into his dad as he answers. "Neal."

Neal blinks, and both Peter and El look at him as they eagerly anticipate how he will react. "Yeah, I'm Neal, but who are you?"

Giggling the boy answers, "Neal." Then he squeals in amusement at Neal's expression.

It takes Neal a moment to put the obvious facts together. "You named him after me?" The disbelief is strong in his voice as he softly asks the question.

Peter answers just as quietly. "Yes, Neal. I named my son after my best friend."

While Neal is absorbing that, Elizabeth hits him with another reason for why they chose the name. "You're family Neal. We named him after the little brother we never had." She is quiet as well.

Even little Neal finds himself quieting down, like he can feel the importance of the moment.

The group remains quiet as Neal absorbs the news. He is flattered that the Burkes would name their long awaited son after him, uncertain since it was due to his fake death, and wondering how they would feel now that he is back in the picture. "Wow. You named him after me." He raises his eyebrows as he thinks of his next words. "That is the first time anyone has ever named anything after me… yet alone someone so special."

Peter shifts little Neal to his other arm and moves forwards to put his free arm around big Neal. "We named him after the person that he was going to grow up thinking of as 'Uncle Neal,' no matter whether you were really dead or not. Fortunately, you aren't dead so we got the chance to watch your expression as you learned that you have a name sake." He pauses for a moment before clearing his throat to say the next part. "What we didn't tell you before Neal… is that we had decided on naming him after you in either first or middle name before we even knew he was a boy. Your leaving us only moved it to first name. There is no way that we are going to regret naming him after you."

That relieved Neal's concerns so he relaxes with Peter's arm around his shoulder.

Realizing that Neal is relaxing, Peter offers to let him hold little Neal as they move in to arrange breakfast.

Little Neal realizes that he is being passed to a stranger so he is nervous, but Peter encourages him by making it exciting to see his "Uncle Neal." The little guy decides that it isn't so bad being held by this stranger so he starts chatting with Neal while Peter and El prepare breakfast.

Smiling at each other, Peter and El love seeing the two Neals chat together, even if big Neal occasionally struggles to understand the baby talk. When they settle in to eat, El focuses on little Neal while big Neal and Peter talk.

Later when the group is heading out the door, Neal cracks a comment. "You know, I've been thinking. What is it with this case and people time traveling?"

Looking back at him, Peter gives him a questioning look.

"Chuck can tell you about his part later, there was your trip, and how could you forget Mozzie's adventure?"

Suddenly, Peter isn't so excited to be walking out the door to work. Unfortunately, the clock says that they have to go. It's time to take his own advice and 'Cowboy up.'

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing/commenting, following/bookmarking, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite :D I hope you are all enjoying this time traveling adventure. It has been playing through my mind for years! (Like since I learned why Bryce did all of the things to/for Chuck and it has evolved over the years before settling into this).

Also, for those who might recognize a few similarities, this chapter is where the first chapter of "After the Panthers" originated. When it got to be too long and started taking over, I kicked the phases of Peter's grief into their own story which evolved from there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mozzie scares Mozzie**

* * *

Mozzie's day starts out like any other day. What changes his world upside down again is when Peter calls him into the FBI office because he has something pertaining to Neal.

Trying a new technique, Mozzie sneaks into the building and up the elevator with no one seeming to notice. Leaning against the wall underneath the camera he can't help but smirk at his continued ability to outsmart "the man," even on their own turf. When the elevator dings for the twenty-first floor he begins to feel the trepidation. _What is it that Peter has pertaining to Neal?_

As he approaches the office he tries to see signs of what awaits him by looking around through the glass. The agents are milling around a little awkwardly and Jones spots him watching them. Waving him into the room, Jones looks like he is looking forward to something. This causes Mozzie to frown for a moment as his heart picks up its beat. _Was this Neal's greatest con? But wouldn't he contact him before going to the suits?_ Smoothing his expression over to a blank slate, he decides to see what is going on before he reacts…

Every agent in the office stops what they are doing as Mozzie enters the room. As the senior agent on the floor as well as one of the longest standing team mates, it is Jones' privilege to lead Mozzie up to Peter's office for an eye witness show of his reaction.

"What is going on Jones?" He forgoes his usual reference in an attempt to get answers.

"We didn't get any forewarning yesterday and neither did anyone else from what I understand." Jones grins evilly. There is definitely something going on to garner these reactions.

Looking back over his shoulder Mozzie can see that the entire office seems to be gathering for some kind of show. His anxiety is building coupled with excitement. _Is Neal alive after all? Did his parents come looking for him and it was decided that Peter should introduce them?_ _Does he have a clone that they are going to saddle him with? What is going on?!_ Focusing back on the direction they are heading, he sees the expected door of Peter's office looming closer. What surprises him is that the blinds are closed. That either bodes bad or good…

Jones reaches out and knocks on the door. "Mozzie is here."

"Let him in and tell the office to get back to work." Peter orders.

"Come on Peter. We are at least waiting until he has his initial reaction." There is a whine to his voice as he practically begs to be allowed to watch.

The sigh from the other side of the door verges on exasperation, but is subdued by understanding. After all, Peter is curious how this will go too so he can't blame the rest of them. "Fine, open the door and let him in."

Grinning deviously Jones opens the door and stands back where he can watch Mozzie's expression.

Knowing that he is about to find out what is going on, but feeling nervous as to what it might be, Mozzie slowly advances into the room. When he walks in, he glances around the room and runs right back out. "You say that you've known since yesterday! How could he tell you first? Why am I the last to know?"

Neal follows him out into the office. "Because Mozzie. I've known Chuck since I was eighteen and have been dead to them the longest. The office here has a lot more red tape and it turns out that Peter named his son after me." He seems physically calm as he leans against the railing but his voice hints at emotions being held back.

"I thought I was your friend Neal! How could you fake your death and not clue me in somehow?" He is incredulous first. For a year and a half he has believed that his friend was dead and he spent over a year wishing that he would reveal how he pulled off the greatest con ever. Then he gets marched into the FBI office to find that he is the last one to know. That the man did pull a great con, only he didn't tell him.

Looking him in the eyes as best as he can, Neal explains briefly. "How many times have you been pursued by several agencies of rogue agents? Are you trained to avoid the best tracking technology in the world which has kept agent versions of yourself on the run for decades, faking their deaths, and still being pursued? Orion was the best person I have known for evading them, and they even managed to kill him. Do you think that I would risk putting enemies like that on your trail?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean that you know other agents? What is going on Neal?" Now he is angry. Why would a criminal be hanging around with a bunch of agents unless he isn't such a criminal as he pretends to be?

Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Neal shifts like there is something he doesn't exactly know how to share. "Mozz. Remember when I told you that I ran away at eighteen? Well, um… I actually went to college. My junior year a recruiter called me into his office and…"

"You're one of them! No wonder you would choose to tell them before me!" Now Mozzie is furious. His best friend betrayed him by lying to him from the beginning!

Storming back down the stairs Mozzie is going on about 'the man' and how he never should have trusted any of them.

Following after him, Neal continues to try and calm him down. "Come on Mozzie. I know that you are not happy with me at the moment. Think about it though. Would you prefer it if you found a bunch of rogue agents trying to kill you and I left you with no place to run, or that I turn out to be a secret agent who has been protecting you all along as best as I could?"

Turning around to yell at him some more. Mozzie continues. "I want you to be my friend who I can trust to tell me the truth and not some agent for the man who tells me whatever you need to in order to get the job done. How many other lies have you told me Neal… or is that even your name?!"

Softening his voice because he understands the hurt in his friend's tone, Neal tries to placate him some more. "Mozz, you know the story up until I was eighteen, just like Peter, and Chuck was around for most of the story after that but none of my friends have ever known the full story. Rogue agents have been trying to kill me since I was three years old and I have enemies in practically every major agency that I have ever worked with. There are two agents that I completely trust and their teams that I expect to have my back through thick and thin. Then there is the one con that I know I can generally trust even if he isn't willing to trust me. Considering that I have technically been killed in action twice over rogue agents, the ability to trust a person who has no qualms with committing a crime is saying something. So you can storm out of here in a temper and never talk to me again, but before you do, you should know that they have pictures of you even at your most secret hiding places. Three agencies have finally allowed me to come back to life and share who I am with my closest friends because they feel that we are needed to team up in order take down this enemy once and for all. You don't have to get too close to anything, but we still need your help to keep them from being able to complete their goal." He pauses for a moment before he uses the line that will hit home for Mozzie. "You're not one to do a job because someone is a criminal, so why not help out in order to take down a criminal that means to kill you and has every means of following through with that plan?" Resigned to the possibility of losing one of his few friends, Neal gives him an offer that Mozzie never would have expected from an agent. "When this is done you are officially my asset so the government only has you as a Dante Haversham. Your personal information is unverified and therefore technically listed as 'unknown' due to your parents abandoning you while you have 'no real identifying features' due to your 'extreme paranoia.' As soon as the coast is cleared as safe you can go on with your life and you'll never hear from me again if you don't want to."

Mozzie is still upset, but feeling a little touched by the offer. Before he can think of a response he decides to walk away for a short to think about the options and new information.

He doesn't make the door before he disappears.

* * *

Neal sighs and mutters. "There goes another one. Three day, three reveals, and three friends that have to travel back in time to handle who I really am." Turning to Peter, he speaks louder. "Well a few years ago we are about to get a shock." Then he laughs. "Do you remember Mozzie's face when he suddenly finds himself standing on the middle of the conference room table?"

Peter just shakes his head with a smile. "He was facing you more than me. I vaguely remember it as being one crazy ride that I'm glad I don't have to repeat…" Shuddering. "An entire conversation with not one, but two Mozzies."

Sobering his expression as the smile fades. Neal remembers that he still has no idea exactly how Mozzie is going to make his decision. His shoulders slump a little as he climbs the stairs back up to Peter's office to await Mozzie's return.

* * *

One moment he is storming out of the den of vipers with his arm reaching forwards to open the door so that he doesn't have to remain on the premises any longer than necessary… then he is stumbling his way acrossed the conference room table?

Looking around he finds himself looking at a younger Peter standing wide eyed at the head of the table as he was giving a lecture to the office, Neal looks surprised before rolling his eyes in annoyed acceptance, and the rest of the agents have varied reactions. Diana chokes on her coffee spewing it out on her unfortunate neighbor, Jones drops his snack speechless, some expletives slip from shocked tongues, and others simply make loud noises to express their surprise. It appears that only the suit and lying spook are the only two not overly surprised by the sight of him suddenly appearing from nowhere… interesting.

After a few moments of observation and trying to gain his bearings, Mozzie feels it is probably time to move off of the table. Walking towards the door he travels acrossed the table for the exit.

"Uh… Mozzie. What are you doing here?" Peter tentatively asks.

He has no idea why he is suddenly in what appears to be the past, but he can think of a quote that might be the answer. "The most useful form of time travel would be to go back a year or two and rectify the mistakes we made." Then as an afterthought he adds. "Matt Lucas." While Mozzie awkwardly looks at a junior agent with eyes that say he wants him to vacate his seat in order for him to use it as a step down, the agent is staring at him unable to process what is going on.

Taking advantage of the silence Neal quietly makes a statement. "I take it you know by the time you came from?" He sounds like he is afraid to know the answer.

Glaring 'if looks could kill' daggers at him, Mozzie gives him his answer.

With a wince, Neal continues. "I'm sorry Mozzie."

Stabbing his fingers at the agent audience Mozzie exclaims. "They don't know at this point do they?"

Shaking his head negatively Neal answers. "No, no one of this time knows the truth..."

Remembering what Jones said, he has another question. "And who else gets to know about it before I do? Jones said something about 'nobody else' getting advanced notice either."

A fond expression crosses Neal's face before he smoothes it over to answer. "Chuck. He has been my best friend since we were eighteen. According to a series of messages he once sent me he already knows, but doesn't believe it until when it actually happens in the future. Based on the pattern of you and Chuck, I wonder if Peter ever travels?"

Curious of that answer as well. Mozzie swivels his attention to Peter just in time to catch a wince that would imply Peter has indeed traveled. _So the suit has travelled through time as well, but doesn't wish to remember it._ He isn't certain what to do with that.

Neal quietly quips. "But you already knew that." A look of hurt flashes across his face before he goes quiet.

Mumbling his answer to Mozzie's inquiry, Peter tries to pass it off as nothing. "All I know is that he is a pain in the posterior at times and eventually he reveals his 'final secret' which makes it all 'worthwhile.'" He skips over the knowledge that he is going to cause one of Neal's family members to be killed, because what he remembers of that part, he is determined to change if possible.

Both of them glance at Neal for his reaction. "At least two friends take it well… besides the need to travel back into the past to convince themselves to be friends with me that is." There is relief in acceptance, but hurt as well. It takes time travel to convince his friends to remain friends with him when all he does is try to protect them… that hurts in its own way.

Feeling a pinch of guilt, Mozzie wonders what Neal has sacrificed to do what he has done. "What have you sacrificed for all of this?"

Looking away from the room Neal answers. "Everything. Apparently I am fortunate enough to get some things back though."

 _He asked that out loud? Hmm, he didn't realize that until Neal answered his question. So he sacrificed 'everything.' What does that mean?_ With another piece added to the puzzle, he decides to continue in his quest to go tell the current Mozzie to cut all ties with Neal and run while he has the chance. Meaning before he is entangled in this government mess and being targeted by rogue agents because Neal lacked the foresight to keep them at bay.

Turning to once again storm out of the office, he hopes he makes it this time.

* * *

Frozen around the conference room, the team isn't sure how to react.

The first one to jump into action is Neal. "I'm going to follow him. Knowing him and me there is probably some more explaining to do." Before anyone can react Neal flips on his hat and races after Mozz.

Snapping to attention, Peter is the second person to follow. "Hughes take over as Neal and I might be a while." He requests while he grabs his jacket before fleeing the room in hot pursuit.

Hughes simply yells an order after to which Peter waives his acknowledgement. "Keep us updated." Then Hughes turns to the rest of the agents and forces them to pull it together as best they can by continuing the meeting.

* * *

Repeating his previous/future entrance in reverse, Mozzie sneaks out of the building. Back on the street he decides to take a random cab for the speediest means of getting away from the suits and spook. To his dismay, the cab doesn't make it away from the curb before the door is wrenched open to admit Neal sliding in next to him before he rattles off his address to the driver.

"This gives us a few moments to talk without Peter as he will be meeting us at my place where Dante is currently hanging out." He explains the reason for his barging in quickly before Mozzie can protest.

Neal has a point so Mozzie simply crosses his arms with one word for his unwanted companion. "Proceed."

He spends the entire drive listening in staunch silence as Neal tells his story.

So he was Danny Brooks and everything that he has ever told of himself up to eighteen. The difference came when he was told the truth. Instead of running away to become the criminal he pretended to be, he honored Ellen and his mom by going to college. There he met a friend who embodied the honest friend he needed before accepting the CIA's offer to be his own version of the cop he had always wanted to be. Then he served his country as a 'yes man' on the surface while being willing to go against the government if he saw them doing something he didn't like. _His taking on the government and military to protect his friend was proof of that._

Thinking about what he did for Chuck, Mozzie remembers the offer. _'Neal is also willing to defy the government for you'_ says a little voice in the back of his mind. He shakes his head as he needs facts first and not some government brain washing to make his decision of how to proceed.

Frustrated, he realizes that it is already working. He understands where Neal comes from up to this point and he can't hold that against him, so his resolve is already weakening. Strengthening his determination, he tries to get more facts without being distracted by his inner monologue.

Neal continues to tell about being recruited by Chuck's father to help protect a database that contains very valuable Information. Information that the government was foolishly ordered to combine into one very powerful system with entire organizations of criminals desperately determined to get their hands on it. With millions of lives literally at risk between nuclear codes, personal information on agents, security information, and so much more included, there was no way that he could allow it all to fall into enemy hands. To protect it, he sent it to his friend who he knew had the capacity to handle it, would do the right thing and protect it, and who would have the personal benefit of finding the secrets of his family's heritage.

There is hesitancy to Neal's explanation of passing the 'database' off to his friend so there is a place for questions, but Mozzie waits for him to finish.

He continues with something about a rescue, another two years of field work, and then something happens that puts Neal back to playing Caffrey. Then Neal goes quiet so it is his turn to ask some of his questions.

"What happened each of those times you protected that thing?" This is where Neal hesitated the most so he is going to prod into it for more information.

Neal gives him a pained look but answers anyway. "I was undercover as a traitor when my boss in the enemy told me to steal one of the nation's most valuable assets that no one knew I was protecting. There was an assassin assigned to protect it… The second time there was a traitor in the protection team assigned to watch my back. I was the only one who remained standing long enough to lock him and his cronies out of the room containing their goal."

Gasping, Mozzie suddenly realizes what Neal is implying. "But how, if you…?"

"Technically, I died twice Mozzie, and each time I was revived by the enemy without my allies knowing it." He can't look at Mozzie and his shoulders remain tense which means that there is more bad news to come.

"What happened to you while you were in captivity?" He is almost morbidly curious.

"The first time wasn't so bad. They believed I had what they wanted and were willing to keep me alive to get it. Mostly I was either locked in a cell or put into a large medical capsule that looked more like a bomb to be transported from one location to another. My second stay, they knew I wasn't on their side so they weren't so hospitable."

 _Translation he was tortured._ Shuddering, Mozzie has to ask the next question, even though a part of him senses that he doesn't want to know the answer. "How long did it take for you to be rescued?"

With the hint of a suppressed shudder, Neal answers. "The first time took over a year while the second was more like six months."

 _Was that rounded up or down?_ Either way, it didn't matter because it meant that his friend had spent six months being tortured by the enemy to protect a bunch of unknowing people from things like the enemy starting WWIII. Perhaps Neal turning out to be an agent wasn't such a bad thing. After all, it isn't like he is a normal agent or showing signs of governmental brain washing… _then again he is an excellent actor._

"What about your family, do they know what you do?" That is another aspect into what he has sacrificed that has him curious.

"Remember that puppet show you came up with about your parents abandoning you?" He doesn't pause for answer. "I abandoned my family. When I left wit-sec behind, I left my mother as well. Ellen was supposed to be out of contact too, but we're stubborn so we have some covert communication methods arranged for her to at least know that I am alright." Then he continues softer as if he has forgotten Mozzie's presence all together. "Neal Caffrey is a cover created as a task force with the FBI and Marshalls to go after the corrupt cops my father ran with. Essentially, I am hiding from two agencies of dirty agents to go after a decades old case of dirty cops." Looking back at him, Neal looks like he is waking from a dream and suddenly realizing that Mozzie is really there listening. "Ironic isn't it? I leave my family, find a friend, find two more friends, die to the first friend, and have to lie to the other two, all to protect my family and friends from my father, his friends, and other rogues." He rubs his eyes tiredly like this is a weight that he has carried for a very long time. "I was born into a law enforcement family, betrayed, and grew up to try and fight back for what I was raised to believe in."

As they pull up in front of June's mansion, Mozzie can't help but find himself looking to see what Neal is going to do.

"He's upstairs." His explanation is short and he makes no move to follow any further.

Confused, Mozzie had expected Neal to be determined to keep him quiet or to try and derail him from his efforts to reveal the truth to his current self, but he hasn't made any move of the sort. _Why?_ "Umm, it's your place so I can't tell you not to come."

Suddenly he has a vague memory of meeting himself from the future and Neal quietly standing back with Peter.

While he is trying to remember more of the first time he experienced this weird shift in the space time continuum, Neal silently nods and moves to follow his lead.

It is like having a silent shadow follow him upstairs. Even though it isn't the first time he has led the way to Neal's apartment, it still feels weird knowing what he now knows about him. Neal should be this strong and conquering hero instead of the silent shadow. _Is that a part of his role or a side effect of his recent reveals?_

Reaching the top of the stairs Mozzie quietly listens to the sounds of himself relaxing inside and almost doesn't want to burst the bubble of peace he is likely enjoying. Shifting his shoulders, he remembers that he must be back in time to tell himself to pack up and leave so he enters the room.

At first, the Mozzie in the room doesn't pay any attention to who has actually entered the room as he is engrossed in a book and savoring a glass of something clear. Instead, he begins to tell Neal and assumed Peter all about what he is reading. After a few moments, he looks up to squeak loudly as he sees himself, Neal, followed by Peter, who had just caught up, behind. His second reaction to seeing another version of himself is to rattle off conspiracy theories about how the government has cloned him and now he is going to be replaced by the better mannered government trained drone.

The Mozzie from the future interrupts the spiel with a coded jumble of obscure literature references. "Like 'Tourmalin's Time Cheques' I take 'The Clock That Went Backwards' as Samuel Madden's guardian angel."

Leaving off the theories, the past Mozzie is excited. "How did it happen?"

Shrugging, Mozzie has no idea. "I was walking out of the FBI office in one time and then I was in the conference room standing on the table in another time."

Aghast, Mozzie can't believe his ears. "What would we be doing in the FBI offices? Did they capture you and drag you there? Do we get brain washed into thinking they are really the people they pretend to be?" He would go on, but the other Mozzie interrupts.

"I can enter and exit the building at will with no one bothering me if I don't want them to. Besides, Peter calls and tells me he has something pertaining to Neal..." He isn't sure how he should tell himself to pack it all in and run so he holds back for the moment.

"Does he have something pertaining to Neal?"

Snorting, Mozzie answers himself. "Oh it pertains to Neal all right!" Turning, he glares at the culprit again because he still isn't happy about the situation.

"Is that why you are here?" Past Mozzie asks the question that seems to be on everyone's minds.

Remembering back to the first quote to come to mind Mozzie goes with that as his reasoning again. "I think I'm here to tell you how to avoid trouble in the future?" _Why isn't he so sure any more?_ Earlier he was easily determined to tell himself to pack it up and get out of Dodge, but now he is wondering why he is here again?

Spinning theories, his past self has no idea what that trouble could be. "Or perhaps you are here to get another perspective to find that the trouble isn't so much 'trouble' after all. Ooh, maybe there is some kind of world saving event that was supposed to happen, but someone else traveled through time to undo it. Maybe you are here to prevent them from undoing it to save the future?"

Surprised by the first suggestion and how right it feels, Mozzie slips and lets a little bit of the future out. "No, you're mixing that up with MIB 3 when agent J has to travel back in time to ensure that agent K gets the Arc net thing placed up in space to save the world from a future invasion… Never mind, you'll see that movie someday." He stops trying to describe a movie that won't even come out for a few more years in order to reflect on the other suggestion. _Is he here to make himself more comfortable with the future?_ After all, he isn't as mad anymore.

Perhaps he ought to take that time to think that he was headed for before being transported back here. Raiding Neal's fridge, he goes looking for a drink. When Neal and Peter look at him funny before glancing over to the wine rack, he shrugs. "This feels enough like a dream without adding alcohol to the mix." Frowning, he asks Neal. "What happened to your collection anyway? It is bigger now than in the future."

He gets three looks like it should be obvious as Neal answers. "You probably drank it as you raid it more than I do."

Accepting the accusation, he settles for a coffee before settling down at the table. The others each grab their drinks of choice before insisting he start talking. Although he doesn't give specific details, he alludes through 'alleged stories' to things that will happen in the future. While he thinks through what to share and withhold, he sees the stories in a new light.

Neal started working with him playing a young and inexperienced con when he was really a rookie agent trying to break into a new role. _No wonder he was so willing to be coached and play the face man. That way he could keep things from getting 'out of hand' in government terms while keeping the enemies he was after focused on him._ Despite needing to keep his true identity secret he gave his real childhood information right down to his name and wit-sec history. _The man has lived a lonely life with no one he can connect to, but he chose to risk sharing some of the truth with you even though he withheld key details… until later._ Every time a case turns tough he relies on Peter to go through the government channels in the FBI while relying on Mozzie to help with more creative avenues. _He really does need my help when it come to getting the job done while keeping his cover._

Mozzie can't believe it at first, but he finds himself acclimating to the new situation. _Agent Caffrey isn't so bad after all_. Smirking to himself, he decides that the title even has a ring to it. He has a triple agency task force agent for a friend and contact. _There has got to be lots of conspiracy conversations that we can have and maybe there are a few he might be willing to confirm or deny…_

The room is quiet while he goes through these last thoughts, so the others simply work on their drinks while wondering what could be putting the thoughtful expressions and smirk on his face which then transitions into a smile.

Turning to himself, Mozzie has decided what to say. "Someday Neal will share what Peter has dubbed his 'final secret' and you won't be happy to learn the secrets Neal has been keeping. It will take some time to come to terms with it and, although I'm still not happy with it, it isn't all bad."

With his verbal acknowledgement of partial acceptance, Mozzie finds himself disappearing again.

* * *

Blinking, Peter puts his coffee down as he is relieved to be back to dealing with only one Mozzie. He smiles for a moment before their Mozzie goes off again.

"What did you do suit? Where did I go?" Mozzie hadn't seen, or experienced any of this before so he has a few moments of panic.

"Relax Mozz. He probably just went back to his time. Remember how you thought that maybe he just needed to come to terms with his situation, well it sounded like he did so his reason for being here is done." Neal doesn't seem too worried even though he is going to have to wait a few years to learn if Mozzie really decided to accept him or not.

Having finished his drink, Peter decides to escape the Mozzie conversation by going back to the office, for another one… perhaps he can take a lunch break on the way?

As if he can read his mind, Neal excuses them from Mozzie's theories in order to head back to work to deal with the curious minds there. Looking at Peter, there is the silent agreement to stop for lunch on the way to have a break before entering into a beaurocratic version of Mozzie interrogations.

Making their escape, they manage to get away from Mozzie, take a break with lunch, and keep the explanations for the office short and to the point. Soon enough the circumstances of two Mozzies is something to be forgotten.

* * *

This time he finds himself remaining in roughly the same place just thrown back into the future.

Moving from the table, he decides to take advantage to being alone in Neal's apartment to snoop a little bit. Why not see what he can verify from here?

While he is poking around, he is muttering things to himself about Neal and who he turned out to be. Suddenly, the TV comes on to reveal a militaristic woman wearing a full uniform with red hair pulled back in a tight bun. She is studiously working on some paperwork before she realizes that the link has been opened.

Mozzie just stares. _Did the TV always have this secret government link? How did he miss it with all of his bug sweeps?_

Looking up, the woman is startled to discover that she is being watched by someone new. Regaining her composure she addresses the person on her screen. "You would be…" Shuffling some papers she pauses to get his name. "Dante Haversham?"

Nodding, Mozzie has no idea who she is.

"I'm Agent Larkin's boss ,Director General Beckman, but you can call me General. I assume that you would like to verify the information that you have learned about Neal?"

Stammering, he finds himself unnerved by this woman who suddenly appears in the TV via unknown links. "I was trying to find means of verifying that… yes?"

Suddenly the information is projected on the screen as she begins to carefully walk through showing him the actual documents about who Neal is. He notices that she is cautious not to reveal too much, but also willing to share details and answer limited questions.

When the session is done, she signs off with no forewarning leaving the screen going black. Staring at it, Mozzie realizes that she left as quickly as she appeared.

Deciding that she is as abrupt as he expects high ranking military to be, Mozzie simply shrugs it off. _At least she was willing to verify what he needed to know._

He has found his acceptance of the situations, so he decides that it is time to return to the office and relieve the concern that Neal has been experiencing for years now.

Walking into the office, he takes a more normal route to mess with the system. _I wonder if they will catch that I walked in twice but didn't leave in between?_ Laughing to himself, he imagines the baffled security guards trying to figure that one out.

Entering the office for the second time, he knows what the secret is and has only to wonder what his reception will be after the tantrum he acted out earlier. Luckily, no one appears to hold his anger against him. Jones is leaning against Neal's desk waiting for him to return, so he is the first person that he talks to.

"Don't worry Mozzie. We drug Neal into a conference room and grilled him for a few hours before we would let him go while Peter didn't say a word until sometime later after they entered his office. I don't think anyone was happy to learn that he had faked his death, or kept such secrets at first. Then once we understood and accepted it, we all decided that it wasn't so bad. After all, it means that he isn't dead after all and, for us agents, we don't have to worry about him committing crimes so much because he would be his boss's problem if he did." He is kind of laughing as he describes some of how the others handled the situation.

Mozzie chuckles along with him at the image of an agent version of Neal being cuffed to a table through forced interrogations from the team (despite knowing that wasn't how it went down). "I guess I wasn't the only one to be dramatic."

Smiling at him, Jones pops the p on "Nope." Then he nods for Mozzie to head up to Peter's office to finish his discussion with Neal.

Nodding to Jones, Mozzie squares his shoulders and heads up the stairs. Reaching the door, he quietly knocks as he opens the door.

Neal turns around with a sorrowful expression on his face like he is expecting the worst, but still interested as he hopes for the best outcome. Sitting acrossed from him, Peter simply nods for Mozzie to pull up a seat.

While Mozzie settles in, Peter begins the discussion diplomatically. "I can see that you have settled down Mozzie and I am glad that you are at least giving Neal this much of a chance. For as much as he has explained to you here earlier and a few years ago, I believe there is one more thing that he has discussed with me that he has yet to talk about with you. If you like I can leave at let you two talk." He presses on despite how odd it seems to be referring to their conversations in that order because they occurred that way, in one sense, but another way from another perspective. Still, he ignores the weirdness of the whole situation to focus on what Mozzie would like.

Waiving away Peter's offer ,Mozzie signals him to stay. "You have been present for most of this anyway, so you might as well stay." Turning to Neal he asks, "So what is this other thing that you haven't shared yet?"

Instead of answering, Neal starts asking him some questions. "What was your last memory of me before you helped Peter identify me at the morgue?"

Perplexed, Mozzie questions his means of explaining what he wants to say. "What does that have to do with what you haven't told me yet?"

"Just answer the questions and you'll understand soon enough." Neal is persistent, so he might as well go along with him.

"You were facing off Keller." He states matter of fact.

"How was I doing?" Neal continues.

"Not too badly. You had the gun so I figured you would probably be okay as long as you kept your distance." He has no idea what Neal is trying to point out.

"Exactly. I was doing fine, so you had no real worry about anything bad happening to me." Turning to Peter, he asks him the same question.

Getting a haunted look in his eyes, Peter tries to be as short and direct as possible because he doesn't want to get trapped in those memories again. "You were lying on the cart being loaded into the ambulance. The medics had been working on you as I approached so the bandages where hiding the lack of injury and there was blood everywhere making it look bad. That really didn't help the fact that you were pale, graying out, and saying goodbye in short breathy statements." He shudders and looks like he is trying to keep the tears at bay simply from remembering an act.

Turning back to Mozzie, Neal describes what Chuck was confronted with. "Chuck was at his sister's wedding reception surrounded by family and friends as they celebrated the happy event. He was dancing with his future wife and enjoying the evening when his father interrupted to inform them that I was being taken to my new assignment by an enemy agent, so I was in huge trouble. They collected the other team mate from where ever he was in the party before running back to base, arming up, and racing to the rescue. When they arrived, Casey and Sarah took on the agents outside while Chuck found an alternate means of entering the room where I had locked myself in with the database. Being Chuck, he came in through the air vents and literally dropped in to see what he could do to help. Unfortunately, I had already been shot in the back and was bleeding out so there was a lot of blood. We talked for a few moments and I 'died.' He took my place with the agency even though he had just succeeded in getting out after years of fighting to be freed from what I had forced him into. His last sight of me was as the rest of the team was brought in and my corpse was drug out. Later, he was told that his girlfriend, my former partner and ex girlfriend, had spread my ashes in the location we worked our first mission together." Neal shudders a little himself from the memories of experiencing all that went with that story, so he pauses for a moment. "Do you see the other reason that I told you last? They were both rushing to save me only to find that they were too late and forced to watch me practically or literally die right in front of them while they stood by helplessly." He gestures over to Peter. "He is fighting off the emotions from just describing it after a year and a half plus over a day of knowing that I'm fine. I wanted to replace those bad memories for them, so that they could begin the process of moving beyond them knowing that I am okay."

Mozzie takes a moment to try and picture experiencing what Neal has described Chuck going through and Peter's reaction to what he went through. Suddenly, being told last is nothing compared to having to go through that, and in their places, he would want that pain to be relieved as soon as possible too. "I'm sorry Peter. As much as I would like to have been told first… I understand why I wasn't. If I was in your shoes, I would want to replace those memories as soon as possible and Neal working to do just that is exactly what I would expect of him."

Peter nods his thanks to him while Neal relaxes beside him. Since none of them are exactly the 'get in touch with our emotions' kind of men, he decides to change the subject pushing forwards. "So, what is the plan now?"

Peter directs the question to Neal as it is his show.

"Chuck will be here tomorrow, so we get to move the case aspect along then. For now, we might as well figure out how we are going to keep you safe Mozzie as your safe houses are all burned." He begins to pull out the files and the three of them get to work falling into a semblance of normality.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite! :D

Per usual, when a story is nearly done posting (as this only has one more chapter), I am asking if anyone has any requests for the next post. All of my completed stories are listed with title, description, and other such basic details on my profile page for those who are willing to help me out by making a selection. (If there are multiple requests, I will either put the front runners up for a vote next week or simply post them in order of request).


	4. Chapter 4

**Bryce just Bryce**

* * *

 _It has been three years since I betrayed and lost my best friend._

 _My life has gone on but it is a lonely place. Orion contacts me on occasion for assistance before he falls off of the map again. I have an official partnership with Sarah and we frequently work missions together while enjoying a personal relationship on the side. The problems with our relationship are that I can't tell her who I am, I don't know her real information, my cover as Neal Caffrey takes me away a lot, and combined this means that we have a distance between us that prevents us from being much more than a connection of convenience. Then my cover as Caffrey has created my friendship with Mozzie but, as much as I like him, he doesn't know who I really am and I always have to remember that he is a criminal. Life has gone on but it lacks anyone looking too deeply beyond the shell._

Walking into my safe house it is easy to see why these thoughts are plaguing me again. This is the place where I keep the few personal belongings that I still keep with me. Most of my personal things have been left with my family in wit-sec, are in storage hidden away for safety, or are here to give me some place to think of as home.

I just finished a mission as Caffrey, Sarah is on a mission with the CAT squad, and there are no messages from Orion so I have nothing to do but kill time until my next orders come through. Since I am going to be here for a few days I might as well settle in and enjoy some personal time to be myself.

First I am going to clean up and change in to a pair of my favorite sweats and a tee shirt. Then I should probably get something to eat and go through that pile of mail waiting by the drop box. Finally, I'm feeling like indulging in something nerdy… maybe a Star Wars marathon? With a plan in mind I get going to unpack.

As I move through my place I can't help but smile. Mozzie would be proud of the unexpected aspect of renovating a warehouse, Orion would approve of my security system, and Chuck would appreciate the few nerdy memorabilia things that I have brought with me. Sighing, I settle for an omelet before collecting my stack of mail.

I haven't been here in a while so I sort through the pile arranging it by junk mail, important things like the bills associated with this address, and personal things like my nerd subscriptions. What surprises me is the presence of a box addressed to me with labels for a phone company.

Choosing to be paranoid, I run it through some tests to determine that there is nothing dangerous inside, like a bomb. With those threats cleared, I check the tracking number. Now that is weird… everything that I can track down about it shows that I ordered a phone and had it shipped here… several years in the future?

Perplexed, I open the package to find that it is indeed a phone, but one that isn't available on the market yet. The technology for it is barely on the drawing board for future development, yet alone being on the market. Continuing to play with It, I turn it on only to find that it has a working system with a contract included. How could this be?

Once I have exhausted my research, it seems to be a strange and legitimate occurrence so I keep the phone, but I have no intention of making its existence public… how could I explain it?

Moving along with my plans, I settle in to enjoy my movie marathon while taking care of the rest of my mail.

* * *

My orders came in. Graham decided to send me back to playing Caffrey. Apparently I get to play a criminal when I am not imminently needed as an agent… just another irony in my life.

While Mozzie is off on one of his meetings, I am left alone to lounge in a different safe house. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I am simply playing with the mystery phone from the future. _Why did I send this to myself, how did I do it, and what am I supposed to do with it?_ Are all questions rolling around in my head.

Suddenly there is a vibrating sensation causing the phone to slip through my startled fingers. For a moment I simply stare at the harmless contraption as if it just bit me. _Did I just receive a text message?_

Picking up the phone, my fingers mindlessly access the inbox to see a message. "Chuck: Sorry, I can't help you with your case at the moment because I am in the past."

Down goes the phone again. _Who is in the past? Could this really be Chuck… as in Chuck? And what case would that be, Chuck doesn't work for the government… does he?_

The only way to get answers is to ask questions, so I take a shot. "Bartowski? We haven't talked in over three years… what is this about a case and the past?"

"HIja'. Well in this time that is… in the future we talked earlier today." Then a second message arrived as I stare, frozen by the implications. "I'm from seven years in the future and somehow transported to the past/present."

Well that might be a reason for receiving the phone at least. _It gets text from time travelers?_ Still, this all seems impossible (made more so by Chuck talking to me) so I decide to play dumb and test him.

He responds with this! "I know that you are CIA and currently undercover as Neal Caffrey (I look forward to meeting your other friend Peter and your criminal mentor Mozzie)."

How about that… It appears that I not only get to have Chuck back in my life (eventually) but the FBI agent chasing me and Mozzie also become long term friends. This could work for me.

I respond with "Seriously!" Then another thought occurs to me so I send another. "Any chance you'll tell me about the future?"

His response is rather disheartening. "Seriously. You saved my life from project Omaha in college, my dad created the Intersect and recruited you to help him protect it, and someday you will send it to me."

 _If I am the reason that he enters the program, he will never forgive me_. Perhaps I don't get his friendship in the future, but rather cause another reason for him to hate me. "No wonder you hate me so much."

Apparently he is still really good at reading me because his response is a rather long message about him hating me, forgiving me, and the promise that we will someday be friends again. He says that 'These are just some rough years before we get things worked out.' Then he thanks me? _What would he have to thank me for?_

My lack of clever response continues to reveal my inner turmoil so Chuck continues his efforts at comforting. Although the whole situation is still awkward, at least there is the future to hope for.

Reverting to safer ground, I decided to reminisce for a few hours and direct the conversation to reliving some old jokes from our college days. As the conversation goes, there is a quote rolling around in the back of my mind. "I like science fiction, I like fantasy, I like time travel, so I had this idea: What if you had a phone that could call into the past?" _Personally, I don't think_ _Rainbow Rowell had a phone like this in mind._

* * *

Peter is getting ready to for the meeting while giving me instructions on how the government works for cases like this. Since he thinks that I have no previous training, he is breaking it down to the very basics just to make sure I don't do something stupid that could cost us the case. If I was really a con artist, I might appreciate these lessons into how to do my job and defeat the FBI should I return to my former life style. However, I am a seasoned agent so I find them rather… ho hum. To keep myself entertained through his instructions, I try to see how many times and ways I can get away with annoying him. My preferred methods are to try and kick up my feet, playing catch with the rubber band ball, twirling a pen, doodling, and doing origami. Then when he gets mad and asks me what he just said, the icing on the cake is that I can not only repeat what he said, but how he said it in perfect mimicry. Reaching that stage in the game is usually when Peter takes my toys away before forcing me to emulate the perfect little agent student taking notes with rapt attention. Oh the fun we have in these little chats… it has become a routine that we both try to get through as soon as possible.

Eventually the rest of the team begins to file into the office for the actual meeting. Diana is sipping her coffee, Jones has a snack, several of the team simply pull up their seats and settle in, while Hughes discusses the content of the meeting with Peter even though he has decided to have his subordinate take the lead for this one.

After my run of annoying Peter in private, it is best that I keep generally behaved while the rest of the team is in the room. Peter seems to allow me a little leeway for some reason, but the rest of the office wouldn't be so understanding (or whatever it is that Peter is?). Since Peter was particularly careful in his instructions today, I am feeling a little annoyed so it isn't easy for me to remain quietly in my seat for the duration of the meeting. It's not like there is going to be anything interesting after all…

Fortunately, I find that my assumption is rather wrong because suddenly all kinds of interesting literally pops in.

One moment I am trying to hide my boredom without causing trouble, and the next I am surprised to see Mozzie stumbling his way arossed the conference room table. Since I have a time traveling phone and one friend has already informed me that there is this case in the future, it would seem that another friend has learned my identity. Knowing this, I find the shock wearing off quickly to change back over to annoyance. I roll my eyes as the emotion reaches a stage of needing release. (It also helps to reflect my opinion on the idea of having to deal with two Mozzies… I doubt I will get to stick to texts on this one).

Although I am not looking forward to certain aspects of this meeting, it would be a shame to miss watching the agents react to a con artist literally popping through time and space to appear right in front of them in the middle of their office… priceless entertainment! I find myself wincing for Agent Blake as Diana sprays her coffee all over him. Jones simply drops his snack to openly stare in shock at Mozzie before he pulls it together enough to close his mouth (he still doesn't know what to say though). Several other agents blurt the first words that come to mind, no matter how inappropriate, while others make burst of noises unable to collect their wits enough to form cohesive thoughts. What surprises me is that Peter doesn't react either. He is surprised like me, but he doesn't react beyond that. It is almost like he has witnessed travelers popping in places before?

Silence reigns for a few moments. It appears that Mozzie needs to regain his bearings while the office tries to absorb the impossibility happening before their eyes. Then it is like Mozzie knows where he is, but doesn't want to be here (no surprise there), so he takes off down the table heading for the door.

It is Peter who finds the words to speak. "Uh… Mozzie. What are you doing here?"

That seems to throw Mozzie for a moment. "The most useful form of time travel would be to go back a year or two and rectify the mistakes we made." After a pause he adds on the speaker of the quote. "Matt Lucas."

While Mozzie has a staring contest with a rookie agent trying to get an opening to step down from the table, I take advantage of the silence to ask what I fear most. "I take it you know by the time you came from?" The glare of hatred is the answer I feared. It appears that I once again have to experience that betrayed hatred from one of my few friends. "I'm sorry Mozzie."

His question is full of accusations as he stabs his fingers at the team. "They don't know at this point do they?"

"No, no one of this time knows the truth..." which isn't entirely true considering that Chuck told himself about me, but Mozzie was referencing the office. Still, he seems to know something is off in my answer, so I expand upon it and tell him a little bit about Chuck. Then a thought crosses my mind. "Based on the pattern of you and Chuck, I wonder if Peter ever travels?"

Looking over at Peter, I catch his wince. It is a tell that he has travelled and doesn't like something about it. I quip "But you already knew that." The humor doesn't stop the pain so a look flashes across my face before I settle back to compose my emotions. _Will Peter hate me too?_

Peter mumbles his explanation as he tries to get out of the spotlight. "All I know is that he is a pain in the posterior at times and eventually he reveals his 'final secret' which makes it all 'worthwhile.'"

I can sense them both looking at me for my reaction, but I feel my face will reveal too much of my emotions so I don't meet their eyes. "At least two friends take it well… besides the need to travel back into the past to convince themselves to be friends with me that is." _Perhaps they will all hate me before they forgive me?_ Even though my efforts have been to protect them, I have still lied to each one of them and just those actions would hurt.

When I look back up, Peter seems to be concerned while Mozzie almost looks guilty. He stares at me in silent contemplation before blurting out his question. "What have you sacrificed for all of this?"

Again, I turn away to keep from revealing my emotions on the subject. "Everything. Apparently I am fortunate enough to get some things back though."

 _Perhaps not as much as I'd like._ The thought comes as Mozzie bolts for the door like he is afraid he won't make it. For a moment, I am stuck in my seat watching as he hurries past the maze of desks for the door.

Once he is out of sight, I flip on my hat as I make an excuse and race after him. Behind me, I can hear Peter passing the meeting off to Hughes as he too chooses to follow. He catches up to me at the elevator where we make our plans. I will catch up to Mozzie while he will follow us to June's place because that is where the other Mozzie is at. By the look Peter gives me, I know we will be having a discussion later, but now is not the time. When we reach the lobby, I take off to catch Mozzie on the street while Peter heads for his car.

Fortunately, I see Mozzie getting into a cab and my track days help me to slide in before they can pull away. It's obvious he doesn't want to see me, but the promise of getting more details on the way to where he is at seems to work.

For several minutes I am allowed to talk unhindered. I have no idea what is running through his head, but I continue to tell him who I am. There are details that I leave out like my deaths, his technically being my asset, and confidential information of course, but otherwise I don't hold back. He deserves the truth, which makes answering his questions hard.

"What happened each of those times you protected that thing?"

This will confirm some of his conspiracy theories, but right now, I don't care. It just hurts to remember what happened. "I was undercover as a traitor when my boss in the enemy told me to steal one of the nation's most valuable assets that no one knew I was protecting. There was an assassin assigned to protect it… The second time there was a traitor in the protection team assigned to watch my back. I was the only one who remained standing long enough to lock him and his cronies out of the room containing their goal."

He splutters questions about me being a dead man walking, so I answer that too. "Technically, I died twice Mozzie and each time I was revived by the enemy without my allies knowing it." My body remains tense as I know what he is going to ask next, despite how much as I hope he won't.

"What happened to you while you were in captivity?"

I generalize my answers, but I know he can read between the lines. He understands that my words mean that I was tortured and held prisoner for an extended period of time creating memories that I don't want to relive if I can help it.

As he continues to question me, I find myself getting lost in the answers and what I am sharing. This is the first time that I have told anyone these details. Then it is like I find myself almost waking up, but still muddle from sleep as I continue to ramble. "Ironic isn't it? I leave my family, find a friend, find two more friends, die to the first friend, and have to lie to the other two all to protect my family and friends from my father, his friends, and other rogues." I rub my eyes like I sometimes do when waking up from a good sleep to try and regain my focus. "I was born into a law enforcement family, betrayed, and grew up to try and fight back for what I was raised to believe in." The statement rather sums of my life in a sentence.

When we pull up in front of my place, I make no move to restrain Mozzie. He is probably expecting me to prevent him from telling himself, but I can't do that. It goes against the rules, but he should know if this will affect him badly in the future.

To my surprise, he invites me up to my place and spends several hours talking to me, Peter, and himself. He never tells himself about me being an agent, but instead he regales us with alleged tails of the future while he thinks things through for himself.

Later, he seems to have come to a conclusion. "Someday Neal will share what Peter has dubbed his 'final secret' and you won't be happy to learn the secrets Neal has been keeping. It will take some time to come to terms with it and although I'm still not happy with it, it isn't all bad." Then he disappears.

While our current Mozzie berates Peter for doing something to himself, I find myself thinking about his last statement. _'It isn't all bad' but is it good enough to stay?_ The thing is that I won't know the rest of how he handles the situation for a few more years. Tuning into the conversation around me, I appease Mozzie with his own words so he can't argue with me before making my escape with Peter.

In an effort to take a break from dealing with the Mozzie situation, we go out to lunch. Unfortunately, this also means that Peter can have his discussion with me.

"What about all of this future stuff has you turning away to hide your pain, Neal?" His tone isn't meant to hurt, but rather to show concern while getting a response.

I might as well get him off my back while we have this quiet moment. "I had a friend once. A situation arose where he was going to be killed if I didn't do something. To protect him, I had to betray him, and when the consequences hit, his life was destroyed for the time being." Sighing I try to get past the most painful part of this. "He confronted me before he left. The look in his eyes was part betrayed hurt and part all out hatred."

Peter pushes me to move beyond my pause. "What does that have to do with this situation?"

"That is roughly the same look Mozzie gave me from the conference room table only a few hours ago." As the words pour out I feel a temporary relief. "Apparently, there will be a case in the future where the three of you will find out about who I really am before all needing to time travel in order to deal with it. The funny part is that I am not like some super villain hiding a dastardly plan to destroy you all, I keep my secrets to protect you. What hurts the most is that keeping those secrets seems to cause my friends to hate me." I can't voice the greatest fear so it only gets expressed by moving my lips as I think it to myself. "And scares me that I might lose my only friends."

We spend the rest of our meal in silence. As Peter is driving up back to the Federal building, he surprises me. "The future me seemed rather proud of you."

He leaves me to contemplate that. It helps to know I won't lose him, but what of in between?

After we park, he keeps the doors locked indicating that he isn't done talking. "I can't say what the other two will do in the future, but I can say a few things about me." His tone is awkward, but he pushes through because he feels I need to hear it.

"When I talked to the future me, he told me that it was 'worthwhile' to deal with all your shenanigans. He even made sure that I would take you on as my CI when I had spent weeks debating that decision. It was weird talking to myself from the future so I try not to think about all of that, but the part that terrifies me, is that he said I am going to make a mistake that will cost you more than anything you will ever do to me. He didn't tell me what I do, just the result, so I don't know if there is a way that I can prevent it." This time it was Peter not able to look me in the eyes as he admitted to his biggest fear about all of this time travel stuff.

"That's why you didn't want to talk about your time travel?" It was a relief to think that it wasn't because he told himself how horrible of a friend I am (no matter what mistake he makes, I have likely made one nearly if not just as bad).

"Yes Neal. Apparently, you are going to be the best friend I ever have to the point of being extended family. To know that you will be so close to me and what my actions will cost you… I can't begin to describe how sorry I am Neal." He sounds like he is fighting to hold his emotions at bay.

"Don't worry so much about it Peter. It's not like you're trying to get someone killed or anything." His wince means that might be a bad choice of words… if someone is going to die, it is most likely to be Ellen. Should she ever come into the picture, we should take precautions then. "Even if someone I care about should die, I can assure you that we would be doing everything in our power to prevent it while most people I know aren't easy to take down in a fight." That doesn't seem to help him going by the glare he throws my way. "If it helps, I have a pretty good idea what your future self would be alluding to and will endeavor to take precautions on my part. Just… do what you can on your part, and if something bad still happens, then maybe it was meant to be. We all have our time Peter."

"That doesn't exactly help Neal, but thanks for trying." He redirects the conversation to help us get our emotions onto a better track for dealing with the office. "I knew you were worth the trouble from the beginning… learning that everything that happens only makes you even more valuable as a friends helped me make the final decision to take you on."

I pick up his choice in conversation before finishing the leap on to safer ground. "I'm glad that I'll still be worth the trouble." Then I smile and put my mischievous attitude on. "So that is why you let me razz you when I am bored."

His response is caught between friendly amusement and paternal discipline. "I'd rather you didn't razz me at all, but it's better than you doing something stupid in the field or getting in trouble with agents in the office. Besides, do you think you're the only one bored?"

Playing with him, I tease him further into his playful mood. "Is that a request for future assistance? Perhaps I should invest in another rubber band ball, or even better, a pair of baseball gloves to play catch." As much as he might like to play baseball in the office, he is a professional agent so that won't be happening. Besides, the general probably wouldn't be too happy with me if I land myself back in prison for such an unnecessary reason.

He grins for a moment at the picture of us playing in the office before he gets a worried look. Then as I was aiming for, he starts making sure I don't follow through with it. "Neal." It is authoritative and means that he can take that as a joke, but I shouldn't dare to follow through with it.

Grinning mischievously, I theories ways to play baseball in the office all the way back up.

* * *

The time has finally come for the case. By that I mean the case that will send all of my friends running back into the past to deal with what I am about to reveal.

As I look over the file, I can't believe a case could be so well fitted to bring them all together. The murder victim is an agent who worked from New York as a liaison between the FBI and the CIA. In his possession is information pertaining to a New Ring, some stolen art pieces connected to White Collar crime, and pictures of Mozze in his most secret of safe houses.

Although I look forward to working the case with all of my friends (hopefully), I don't look forward to the parts where I have to deal with their initial reactions.

Chuck and the team are on for day one so we arrange for a meeting via our computers (like the general does with us). They take seeing me alive the best, probably because this isn't the first time I have returned from the dead on them. As we talk, I can tell that they aren't sure what to think of me or how to react. When the general signs off the meeting, they are quick to follow and leave me staring at my black screen. Sighing, I know that Chuck will accept me by his own words, but how will the rest of them react and do they assist with the case?

After a few hours I text Chuck, "Are you joining in on the case?" No response. Eventually, I settle in for the night at my hotel and wait for day two with hopes of better results.

The next morning my phone vibrates as I am getting ready for meeting the White Collar team. It is a text message that Chuck is back from the past and ready to make progress on the case. He tells me the plans for him and the full team to be in town the day after tomorrow.

Relieved to know that he is coming, I joke back with a text. "That's a blast from the past."

"You better believe it. And looking forward to seeing you again, we have a lot to discuss." I can imagine him smiling as he types those words, we will finally get to resolve the rest of our issues (if we're lucky). With one friend down and two to go, it is time for me to head for the federal building.

Just like I expected, the looks begin in the lobby when I go through security and the guards have to check in with the DC offices to confirm that I really am agent Larkin, not in trouble, not dead, and here to work a case. With that cleared up, I am allowed to pass through and take the elevator up.

As I ride up, the looks continue from people as they get on and off at the various floors. Some make comments, while others give me withering glances to show how little they think of me. I ignore them as they aren't the people that I am concerned with. When we reach the twenty-first floor, I can hear the gossip going viral behind me and I know that the word will be through the entire building in a few hours.

Walking into the office, I simply stop by the door. Things have changed in the last year and a half. The desks are new, it looks like a new coffee machine is in the break area, and the faces have changed. I know Diana transferred to DC and others have come into the team.

Slowly, my presence is noticed and the room comes to a standstill. Jones walks in and stands frozen, Blake is holding his phone speechless, and even the new people who don't know me are stopping to see why the others are reacting. Then I see Peter turning in his chair. As curious as I am, I can't watch his reaction, so I nervously flip my badge and stare at the wall towards the lower back of the office.

After a few moments, I see Peter descending down the stairs. Looking up at him, I see that he is lost in a whirl of emotions making his expression blank.

The afternoon passes quickly as I finally get to tell Peter the rest of my story. He surprises me though when he starts being compassionate towards me instead of being angry. Not prepared for that, I send him home and face the team.

Jones is the angriest as he is the closest to me of this group. While the others air their frustrations, he quietly fumes in the background. Eventually, they settle down enough for me to tell them what is going on before they pick up the interrogations again. When the office has had their fill and I am released for the evening, I am again surprised when Jones asks to accompany me out to dinner. He is alone and I don't have plans, so I agree. Besides, this will give him his chance to talk in private. We find a quiet place to grab some dinner before he asks me back over to his place.

Arriving at his apartment, we settle in with some drinks and he asks me his questions. "How can you leave everyone behind like that?"

Turning the question back to him is the best way to make him understand. "Working in the FBI with your military history, would you die to protect the people you care about and anyone else affected by the situation?"

He angrily retorts. "Yes, I would! What kind of question is that?"

"You asked how I could leave everyone behind by faking my death. I have been technically killed twice and faked my death for the same reason, to protect the people I care about and everyone who could be affected by the situation."

My explanation made it clearer to him and he finally started to calm down. Then he got an evil grin on his face while he set up his computer. I quickly learned why when he set up a video chat with Diana.

At first she was tired and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then I waved at her, and she got mad. I let her go through her speech and listened to her accusations before I finally got the chance to explain.

Jones just sat by enjoying his drink and feeling much better having paid me back by setting Diana loose on me.

Finally, when Diana had settled down and accepted me being alive, she insisted I visit the next time I was in DC as she wanted to kick my butt personally. Amused by her threat, I gave her my contact information and told her that I wasn't playing a White Collar con anymore so she might find following through with her threats more difficult than before. With her eyes sparkling at the challenge, she said we would see before saying goodnight and signing off.

Turning to Jones, I asked him, "Satisfied now, or do you have anything else to say that she missed?"

"Nope, I think she about summed it up." He liked setting Diana after me, it carried a feeling of being normal to it.

Rolling my eyes at him, I smirked at his joy and wished him goodnight.

Looking out of my hotel room window at the New York skyline, I find myself part relaxing as my friends come together, and part nervous… I still have to see what Mozzie thinks.

Fortunately, Mozzie's decision is to stay. We set about planning on how to keep him safe for the duration of the case and settle on him borrowing one of Chuck's family safe houses. At first Mozzie didn't want to use a spook safe house, but Peter once again uses the threat of putting him into protective custody which has him complying again.

* * *

Solving the case turns out to be amazingly simple.

Chuck flashes on the information about the New Ring, his team quickly pulls together information on each suspect, and we create a theorized outline of the organizations participants.

Peter and the team go to work on the stolen art pieces putting together the details of the crimes in a few days.

Mozzie discovers that he knows the leader of the group from a time before he met me. We arrange a meeting between them and learn that the guy wants to recruit him. Since he doesn't like the guy anyway, Mozzie is happy to do some undercover work to take him down.

My part is simply to pull all of their pieces together. It is my job to figure out how the people in the group work, how the art relates to their intentions, and how to use Mozzie's undercover role to wrap up the case.

The plan is simple. Mozzie accepts the offer to work with them, passes their loyalty tests gaining a position that he uses to confirm our theories, he leads us to the evidence, and the agencies team up for the trap.

My teams are comprised of the best agents that I know and led by the smartest agents I have ever met. There is little surprise when they quickly bring interrogations to an end with the case fully solved. It turns out the aspiring group had different goals, internal struggles led to the murder, and our work brought them spiraling down.

* * *

A few weeks after the case is closed, my friends decided that we should get together to celebrate my new situation in life. Elizabeth planned it and everyone is in on the secret, but me.

 _Since the liaison was killed, the position needed to be filled. I was suggested as the replacement and when everyone agreed it was arranged._

 _With a permanent position in New York, life finally settled down for me. For the first time since I was three years old, I have a steady place to really call home and friends who treat me as family knowing the full truth of who I am._

 _As expected, June was thrilled to know that I am not dead after all, saddened by my having been alone, and insistent on me moving back into the loft. We settled on fair rental agreement (she still insisted on giving me a deal though) and I was once more owner of Byron's old wardrobe. To make the place more my own, I brought my possessions and settled them in the place or put them back into storage nearby. This meant that her house got a major upgrade in security, the apartment got more nerdy, and the wardrobe got some simpler additions more characteristic of my agent position and love of comfort in my down time. There is still an easel gracing the corner between uses, my computer is more prominent, and I have a gaming system set up with the tv. Otherwise, not much has changed in the apartment._

 _Eventually Mozzie adjusted to the new life. He is no longer such an active criminal, but he still enjoys getting involved to help with a case as a consultant (shocked us all with that one). In his down time, he still plays high stakes Candy Land with June, has lunch with El, and works on my wine collection while reminiscing through hypothetical crimes for the fun of it. It has taken some adjusting, but we have found a new friendship that is better than the old one was._

 _As expected, the Burkes are frequently involved in my life. The usual dinner invitations are extended for their place at least once a week and I am their babysitter for date night every other week as well. They occasionally travel to my place for the evening, but it is hard to bring all of Neal's things so it is easier for me to go to them for now._

 _The more I am around him, the more little Neal has been warming up to me. Our first meeting has become a beloved game where I ask him who he is, he replies, I pretend to be confused and ask him again, and he laughs every time. The little guy has even begun to give me pictures which are quickly covering my fridge. All well, displaying my nephew's artwork is more fun than having a 'mature' fridge anyway._

 _Peter loves the situation. He gets to see me nearly every day for lunch, I work as his consultant when I am not needed in my official position, we get together on weekends sometimes, and his eyes light up every time he watches me play with his son or refer to him as my nephew. The last time he was over for lunch he kept glancing at my fridge and couldn't stop smiling at the way life has turned out._

 _Chuck calls me often, we play online games against each other, and he drops in whenever he happens to be going through the city. Sarah has decided to be friends and we have been working to find where to stand with each other. Casey acknowledges me and goes on with life. I have noticed though, he seems to prefer working through me whenever he has to work with any of the New York offices, so maybe we have a working arrangement after all? Morgan isn't my biggest fan, but he is willing to accept me as a long distance friend… as long as I stay in New York and leave the role of best friend for Chuck to him. We don't exactly not get along, but I don't see Morgan and I being buddies. (At least not for a while anyway). The rest of the Bartowskis don't seem to be as angry as they used to be. They aren't welcoming me with open arms and complete forgiveness, but they are willing to accept me being around and aren't holding grudges against me so I can't complain._

 _As for the rest of the office, Jones enjoys hanging out with me, the team enjoys seeing me around from time to time, and the the rest of the agents have heard the story so they accept me as their liaison, but not particularly as a friend._

 _I made my expected visit to Diana. We sparred for the fun of it and although she provided some challenges, I am more broadly trained in combat than she is. Still, she is determined to have a rematch whenever I am in DC so we have a routine forming in our friendship as well. The other part of my visits include playing with little Theo._ _He is growing quickly and it is a pleasure to be involved in his family circle._

Now, getting back to that celebration that my friends secretly planned for me.

Peter was nominated to bring me to the place, so he hauled me around an art gallery to 'talk' for a little while. We meander through the paintings and I offer to teach little Neal how to draw and paint while I babysit him. My offer isn't particularly accepted, but I think Peter would love for me to teach his son. It would be something that we would have in common and the little guy seems to like to draw, so why not help him put his imaginings onto paper?

After a little while, he tells me that we should grab something to eat and suggests a place. I figure El is giving him a night to just hang out with me so I am game for whatever he wants to do.

Arriving at the restaurant, he leads me towards the back saying that Elizabeth and Neal are waiting for us. Following, I am surprised when he walks into the party room and turns around to watch my reaction.

There is a banner hung saying "Congratulations and Welcome Home" while everyone is there watching me. I am a little emotional, so Peter asks me if it is ridiculous that they are welcoming me home. "No Peter. I haven't really had a stable place to call home, or people who really know me freely coming and going since I was three."

The room is quiet so Elizabeth steps forward. "Thank you for choosing us as your family Neal." She gives me a hug before moving back over to little Neal.

Peter puts a hand on my shoulder and apologizes again. "I'm sorry about Ellen Neal. If we could have invited her here… I would love to be able to do that for you." He is still unhappy about having caused her death, which reminds me…

"Um, about that Peter… remember when I said that I had a pretty good idea what you were alluding too so I would take precautions?" His eyes widened and some of the tension left his shoulders. "Yes Peter. We were careful, so although it was close, she is still alive and hidden deep in wit-sec somewhere. She can't be here, but the Marshals did agree to send her a message to tell her about what is going on and that I am settled with a permanent home."

He glared at me for a moment, so I explained why I hadn't relieved his fears before. "If you didn't think you had gotten her killed, you wouldn't have told your past self, who wouldn't have told me, and I wouldn't have known to take precautions. I let you suffer through that to prevent it from being real. There are a lot of things that have upset you in the past that aren't what you think."

He rolls his eyes at that. "I suppose that includes things like illegally clearing my name too?" His tone is hopeful, so I tell him.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't happy when I reacted to his threats by arresting him. Needless to say, he didn't see me as an agent coming." I shrugged and tried to move the conversation on to more pleasant topics. "Is that a picture of two of you?" It looked like there was a line of frames set on a table with my closest friends looking like twins.

Turning around and laughing, Peter told me about them. "Remember when Mozzie insisted we take a picture of him and himself to remember his traveling by? Well El took a picture of me and myself from the kitchen while Chuck's family had him around for a few days and got several pictures. We decided that you should have copies so those are for you."

My own personal tokens of my time traveling friends. Although the trips didn't exactly have all pleasant memories, that case is what led to my life being what it is now. "Thanks, apparently me turning out to be an agent was worthy of time travel." I remember the hurt that thought used to bring, but now there is more humor than pain as my friends are all active participants in my life. That may be a sore spot in my past, but my friends are bound and determined to make it as little of one as possible. Giving into their efforts, I let go and simply enjoy the evening surrounded by my family.

* * *

Working on my computer, I am filling out an order form. The details appear strange, but I know it is for a good cause so I keep going, despite the spine tingling weirdness of it all.

When I am done, my finger hovers the mouse over the 'submit' button. This is the key to opening the door of hope for seven years of my life, the means of providing the strength to hold on.

Smiling to myself, I hit the button and watch my order disappear. In seven business days, seven years ago, I will be receiving my time traveling phone.

* * *

Time Incongruous, where the present meets the future in a tale of the past.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, leaving kudos, and choosing to favorite my stories and I! Although I am awkward at figuring out how to respond, I love hearing what you have to say and look forward to seeing your overall opinions of this piece :D

The vote for my next post is for Operation Bait. Just to forewarn people, I wrote this when I was stressed at work so I got kind of cruel to Neal through this, but don't worry, he does get a happy tale overall ;)

Just a heads up, it is also that time of year again... meaning the Christmas season. To remind you, I work in in retail via a small business and a large corporation call center so my life will be insane for the next two months or so. Although I usually manage to remember when it's Sunday, there have been weeks where I forget what day it is exactly and have missed posting. If I do forget, I will post as soon as possible after I remember.


End file.
